


【已授权】Guidance Needed

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, mini6376437



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst Good Intentions, Complicated Relationships, Dub-Con Bond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Flawed characters, Good Intentions Bad Results, Guide Bucky Barnes, Guide Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU with Sentinels & Guides, Mad Scientists, Overwhelmed Senses, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sentinel Senses, Sentinel Tony Stark, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt, Unrealistic Multiple Personalities Disorder, mentions of human experimentation, poor communication, references to comics, self destructive behavior
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini6376437/pseuds/mini6376437
Summary: 哨兵可以在没有向导的情况下度过大部分的早年时光。到了三十岁左右，如果哨兵还没有和向导建立连结，他们的感知就会失去集中性和精确性，直到他们感知过载，发疯为止。托尼四十多岁了，而他的连结是只消一句话就会折断的脆弱细线，但它是托尼没被关在哨兵精神病院的唯一原因。尽管持有连结，托尼的状态仍在恶化，他无法控制自己的感官，变得过度保护队友们。如果他不能增强他现有的连结或者找到一个他能够更好结合的新向导，他就会被强制终身监禁。可惜史塔克们有着连结困难的家族史，而且托尼已经尝试过了每一种能够提高连结强度的科技。噢，让我们别忘了，他的向导并不是其他人，正是完美先生他自己：史蒂夫罗杰斯。所以，说真的？除非这些连结科技开始变得管用，否则托尼真要遭殃了，因为，谁他妈的能比完美先生做得更棒呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guidance Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042209) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



“钢铁侠，你的位置？”史蒂夫的声音在通讯频道里咆哮着。  
托尼咬牙忍受伴随着史蒂夫嗓音的尖锐刺耳的回响。  
“星期五，封锁白噪音，”托尼指示道，他发疯般地在九头蛇电脑上快速输入。九头蛇的疯狂科学家们很厉害，但是他们需要矫正一下他们的认知，如果他们认为在他们完整地抹掉数据库之前的这段时间里，托尼没法破解他们的系统的话。  
“过滤装置已在最高限度运转了，老板。”  
托尼暗骂一声。另一件需要升级和/或修理的东西。好吧，又不是说他需要睡眠。咖啡能保证他运作下去。  
“钢铁侠，”史蒂夫又喊了一次。九头蛇特工们惊慌失措的尖叫声和他的声音一并响起。骨头因史蒂夫的盾和雷神的锤子撞击而碎裂的声响，或者任何一种基于碰撞的回响。撞击声伴随着黑寡妇的寡妇蛰的电流声和克林特的弓箭弦声。  
“钢铁侠，集中精神。猎鹰需要空中支援。”  
托尼摇摇头，眨了眨眼。他盯着发光的电脑屏幕。他的双手在键盘上飞速敲打。  
漂白剂和其他清洁产品的气味通过通风系统渗透进来，他有些窒息。“星期五，再调强一点空气过滤。对不起，队长，但我现在有点忙着在九头蛇的玩具箱里翻找。让大块头去帮忙。”  
“钢铁侠，这是命令。“盾回旋撞到了什么混凝土制成的玩意。  
托尼畏缩了下。  
“抱歉，电流声太大了听不见。我想我们要断线了。星期五。”  
团队通讯频道切断了。  
“对不起，老板，但空气过滤系统也正在以最高速运转。”  
托尼皱起脸。天啊，这地方的气味越来越臭了。有人扔了个汉堡任其腐烂了两个星期吗？呃，那是——不，托尼甚至不想在心理上辨认出那气味是什么，否则他会想到为什么它会在这空间里。那气味所产生的影像会给他留下精神创伤的。  
“史塔克先生，我想您最好现在就提取数据。我检测到了敌人接近。”  
“对……”托尼闭上眼睛，试图把感官集中在他的向导身上。  
他的向导在同一建筑的几层楼下，但即使通过水泥和杂物，托尼也能在两英里范围内找到他的向导。  
史蒂夫的心跳得厉害，就像一个电钻而托尼得咬牙相对。他转而专注于史蒂夫那不平稳的呼吸，刺耳得使人焦躁，但它切断了机械转动的声响和远处战斗的噪音。  
托尼以尽他手指可能的速度操作着。  
九头蛇特工们的位置太过接近了。他们的脚步声在坚硬的地板上回响。他们的喘气声对于托尼的耳朵像暴风雨般的咆哮声。  
集中，在，史蒂夫身上，破解了九头蛇系统的同时他告诉自己。“星期五，现在上传数据。”  
“好的老板。”  
门突然开了。  
托尼转身，向第一个冲进来的特工射出一记斥力炮。它有着直面解决复数特工的设计效果。  
但旁边仍然有特工站立着。  
一个从门的角落处转身出现，步枪瞄准托尼。  
电脑显示屏的灯光在步枪的金属部件上跳跃，闪烁着，闪烁着，吞食着托尼的注意力。光反射的持续移动很有催眠效果，并且——  
比步枪强力得多的东西结实地撞在了托尼的胸口上。爆炸把他撞向了电脑，撞到了地板的另一头。  
“这到明天早上可是会疼的。”托尼坐了起来，朝他看到的特工们开了几炮。  
他又一次地被冲击波击中，又一次地滑向了房间的另一头。  
星期五在他眼前亮起了紧急标志并鸣响了警报。  
托尼因这尖锐刺耳的声音而倒吸了口气。他没有把紧急报警系统设计成听起来像女鬼被碎木机撕碎的声音，但这正是它听起来的样子。  
托尼蜷缩起来，捂住他的头。  
警报器的号叫和紧急系统的鲜红色就是存在的所有了。  
他的耳朵在流血。他的头要爆炸了。  
为了让它停下来他可以牺牲一切。任何东西。上帝，佩珀在哪里？不，史蒂夫。托尼是一个糟糕彻底的浑球，甚至连完美的佩珀都处理不好他；他需要更强大的人——一个超级人类，一位超级向导。他需要史蒂夫他妈的罗杰斯，而那个混蛋现在根本没法帮助他。  
托尼呜咽着。  
红灯消失，他头盔上的紧急扣锁被取下，空气在托尼的耳边发出嘶嘶的声音。  
纯白，刺目的光线灌进了托尼的眼睛里。他迅速地捂住脸。  
金属对上金属。  
闪电的噼啪声。  
所有的一切向他集中进攻而来。  
冷，冷，冷。他的盔甲太冷了。金属几乎要割进他的皮肤。他得出去，他必须——  
一个身体覆在托尼的头上，充当他与整个世界之间的保护屏障。  
一个用皮革和防护盔甲覆盖的胸部缓缓地在深呼吸中上升下降。心跳强劲而稳定。节奏是他所熟悉的，但还不够熟悉到能够让脑袋里浮现出一个名字。火药、金属、机油、汗水和浓郁的麝香味带来了一些形象。一个年轻男子，有着一头黑发，一只金属手臂，当这个年轻人处于某种更为健谈的情绪时，他那尖锐讽刺的舌头，足以与托尼匹敌。  
“你做得很好。集中注意力在我身上，史塔克。”  
几秒钟前感觉还在烧灼着托尼视网膜的光芒减弱了。战斗的声音弱化成了可以忍受的背景噪音。而气味……气味没有变。  
他的胃翻滚起来。他捂住鼻子。  
巴基暗骂了声。巴基放低了身子，将自己的胸部挪到离托尼脸颊的几公分处。  
巴基的气味充斥着托尼的鼻腔，但其他气味仍然在通过托尼的嘴渗透进来，盘绕在他的喉间。  
窒息感勒紧了托尼。  
巴基叹了口气，终于在托尼的旁边伏下。“最坏的地方了，”他抱怨着，他的手指穿过托尼的头发，猛地把天才往他的脖子上拽。  
极乐。巨大的幸福。天堂般的、令人镇静的金属、汽油和其他东西的组合，如此强大而平静，以至于托尼会把它与海洋相比，但它更接近雨后树林的清新香味——赶走了那些难闻的气味，带来了宁静。托尼融化在了巴基的身上，在士兵的脖子嗅着。  
巴基全身的肌肉都绷紧了，但是他没有推开托尼。  
仅仅是轻蹭了巴基一分钟后，托尼就觉得自己的脑袋变得更加清楚了。  
他挪开，眨眨眼睛以适应房间的光线。  
一群死了或者不省人事的九头蛇特工躺在地板上。“我做的？”  
巴基哼了一声。他把托尼推开，但注意着他的力气，以免他把托尼推翻。“起初的一半，是的，但剩下的都是我的。我到的时候你正经历感知过载——也正好及时赶上收拾你的烂摊子。还有，史蒂夫说他在路上，但他要因为你的无纪律表现和感知过载症状期间的坚持出战而狠狠地踢你的屁股。”  
托尼哼了一声，站了起来，开始像个傻瓜一样把他的头盔戴回头上。他留着面甲开着。“如果我每次有点感知过载就放弃战斗的话，我根本就不会踏上战场。”他将面甲阖上，飞出房间，加入了正在击退九头蛇特工残党的其他队员的战斗。  
*  
托尼不喜欢史蒂夫的胸部。它看起来像是柔软和坚实的完美结合，但真的，它糟糕透了。  
托尼撅着嘴，向史蒂夫又靠近了一点。人造的春季清新的肥皂味混合了史蒂夫“无香”的洗衣粉味，还隐藏着史蒂夫自身那淡淡但天然的香味。  
不对，托尼的本能告诉他，但它没有像过去在佩珀试图安抚他和他的感官的时候那样彻底地表示反抗。  
一想到前向导以及前女友，托尼的心脏抽痛了一下。  
她是完美的——控制、培养和支持的完美平衡。老实说，佩珀是托尼从阿富汗那里留下的后遗症中幸存下来的唯一原因——因为她托尼才没有疯掉。然而，尽管有她全身心的关怀和力量在，托尼发现随着岁月的流逝，他越来越难以集中他的感官，很快，他不得不承认他需要一个不同的向导。  
但这与他坦白这个的一个月之前发生的分手毫无关系。  
“我仍能感觉到你的思绪在你的脑袋里像个机枪一样反弹。”史蒂夫叹了口气，按摩着托尼的头皮。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯：天生的向导。正义，随时准备为他所信仰的而战。他被公认是完美的向导。他不仅具备作为向导的完美品质，还拥有着超级士兵的血清，他具备了哨兵的所有优点，却没有哨兵所拥有的任何缺点。他是一个完美、平衡的个体，不需要被限制于哨兵向导的伙伴关系中。  
但他仍然与托尼合作。不仅以花花公子的方式和自我中心的个性，更因为任何向导都难以管理而闻名的托尼史塔克。  
想象一下，如果媒体发现了史蒂夫罗杰斯和托尼史塔克搭档，他们会做出什么反应。  
就算人们开始为他们的分离而游行请愿，托尼也不会感到惊讶。  
托尼突然感到胸口紧缩。  
好吧，也许史蒂夫不是他向导的第一选择，但是史蒂夫……史蒂夫…  
汽车警报器在外尖叫，托尼皱起眉头，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。  
史蒂夫盖住了托尼的耳朵，把前额放在托尼的前额上。“集中注意力在我身上。”  
托尼点了点头。  
史蒂夫是唯一一位能够与托尼建立起任何关系的向导。他们的连结很弱，比起通常发生在哨兵和向导之间的那些连结相比，几乎不存在，但它是宝贵的，托尼只能穷途末路般地抓紧它。  
他知道史蒂夫对连结的感觉和他的是不一样的。帮助托尼是一种责任，而这个责任其他任何人都无法分担。  
咚。咚。咚。  
“该死！”托尼猛地把头从史蒂夫的胸前抬起，从沙发上跳起来。“星期五，告诉克林特，如果他再向墙上扔那个该死的球，我会封掉这个大厦里的每一个通风管道，再把冰箱里所有的比萨都扔掉。”  
“我会通知他的。”  
有力的手指陷入托尼的肩膀，把他拽回到沙发，放到史蒂夫的大腿上。“好了，托尼，我们需要把你的注意力集中起来。我们不想要重复之前发生的事情。巴基到达的时候你回应了他，但这只是侥幸而已。”  
托尼皱了皱眉头，想起巴基保护他并把他从感知过载中带回来的时候。“我本来也会没事的。”  
托尼从他的衬衫上摘下一条纤维。“此外，根据你神盾局的小伙伴说的，要是巴基真有能力将我带出感知过载，感知过载也就不会那么耸人听闻了。”  
史蒂夫紧绷起来，心跳加快。“别这么说。巴基曾是最好的向导之一。是他教会了我一切。”  
托尼嘲笑。“但如果他的情绪调动能力像只被激怒的猫一样，那也没用。”  
史蒂夫把托尼从他身上推开。  
托尼撞到沙发的另一边：“哈，真热情。”  
史蒂夫的拒绝扎伤了托尼，但在他的大脑的某处角落，施虐狂般的喜悦火花正对着史蒂夫的愤怒情绪绽开着。托尼试图把那丑陋的情绪压下去，但它像鲨鱼埋伏在水面下一般徘徊不去。这是他所讨厌的自己的一部分，他不想去分析的那一部分。他隐约知道这些施虐狂般的感觉源于一个跟霍华德有关的地方。  
史蒂夫从沙发起来，踱着步。他捏起鼻梁，释放出一股紧张的气息。  
“听着，”托尼试图安抚史蒂夫，“我可不是那些说你的朋友无能的人。那是神盾局。我只是说，如果我们相信弗瑞和他的快乐小乐团的话，那么显然今天发生的事没什么大不了的。另外，又不是说向导完全没有可能让一个没有和他结合的哨兵冷静下来。”那只是超出了“具有挑战性”的范畴，毕竟哨兵更有可能直接对他们发起攻击。  
“如果巴基这次没有及时赶到，”史蒂夫转身面向托尼。“你早就死了。”  
“但我没有。”  
“就像山姆也没有，”史蒂夫怒斥道。“因为某人没有在他需要帮助的时候赶去支援他，他只是有几处肋骨挫伤而已。”  
史蒂夫的话像是一记出其不意的重拳砸进他的内脏。“我在收集信息。如果不这样做的话，我们就不会知道九头蛇正在制造的武器和正在开展的人类实验。”  
“那不等于你有权——”  
“罗杰斯先生。尼克弗瑞要求跟你私下谈谈。他说这属于最紧急事项，”星期五打断道。  
史蒂夫的拳头和下巴绷紧了。他在脑袋里分析形势，他身体的每一块肌肉都紧绷着。  
这令人着迷，说真的。托尼一向欣赏史蒂夫布置战略时他身体进入的那种状态，一旦他做出了决定，他的身体便为付诸实践而时刻准备着了，届时史蒂夫身上所有的生命力都在那坚毅果断又深思熟虑的蓝眼睛中熠熠生辉。  
很不起眼地，但史蒂夫的肩膀刚好下落到让托尼明白他在开口之前已然做出了决定。“好吧，给我点时间找个私人地方。”史蒂夫移步离开，但是托尼举起了手阻止了史蒂夫。  
“我有一些事情要做。让星期五把我身后的门锁上，你就能得到个私人空间了。”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“先别着手任何你在中途停止不了的东西。一旦我和弗瑞谈完，我们就要再捡起我们这次的谈话。”  
“当然，队长。”当托尼走出房间时，他嘲弄般地向他致敬告别，他脸上露齿的笑容毫无忌惮。  
他离开房间，门滑动关上。锁栓到位，声响像枪声一样穿透托尼的耳朵。  
托尼畏缩了一下，他揉着耳朵穿过走廊。  
佩珀给他发了一些需要处理的研究开发部门的项目，他至少可以先开始一两个。尽管他的装甲内仍然存在噪音和空气过滤系统的问题需要考虑。但那是个更大的项目，即使理论上他能够在中间停下来，最终史蒂夫也可能会强行把他从工作间里赶出来的。  
“……基于你和巴恩斯提交的报告，看来史塔克的事情只会变得更糟，”弗瑞的声音传到托尼的耳朵里，被掩盖在噼啪的噪声里，像无线电噪音一样。  
托尼停下来摇了摇头，试图把他脑袋里那个超级间谍的声音赶走。  
史蒂夫叹了口气。“我知道听起来并不乐观，但我正在和他一起努力解决。”  
“我知道你在努力，但罗杰斯，这些报告表明的是一个更大的问题。现在的情形不能算是我们原本希望的史塔克恶化问题的彻底解决，除非你要告诉我，你和史塔克并没有定期进行向导和哨兵的训练。”  
托尼咬着下唇以免发出声音。他们一直在按部就班地进行那些训练。他们甚至提高了他们共同冥想、练习倾听另一位的心跳（托尼）以及练习读取另一位的情感和想法（史蒂夫）的次数。只不过这些都不起作用。  
史蒂夫也同样对弗瑞说。“我们可以增加练习次数。也许托尼是那种每天早晚都需要冥想的哨兵。”  
“我们当然能，罗杰斯，”一丝惋惜——非常微弱——从弗瑞的声音透出来。“但是，这已经不是托尼第一次出现永久性过载的迹象了。在他和你连结之前，他表现过同样的症状。”  
“我明白。”  
“那么我敢肯定你也知道当初你们的连结的确减少了这些症状，而现在这些症状的状态又回到了你们刚开始合作的时候。即使有你们的连结在，史塔克也在以极快的速度恶化着。”  
“你到底想说什么，弗瑞？”史蒂夫说的咬牙切齿。  
“我在说，罗杰斯，我让科学家们昼夜不停地工作，看看我们能不能做些什么来阻止这种发展，但我也需要你和史塔克同样尽你们所能地去做。如果找不到解决办法——”  
“我们会找到的，”史蒂夫坚定地说。  
“不错的决心，但也仅此而已，这就是为什么——”  
室外手提钻破坏人行道的声音像电锯一样锯透了托尼的头骨。  
托尼跪倒在地，紧抓着他的头。  
他暗骂一声，当尖叫声狠狠地砸进他的耳膜时，爬起身来。他冲向电梯，希望他倒下时没有暴露给史蒂夫他在偷听的事实。  
史蒂夫的脚步声随着他的接近而在地板上回响。  
托尼将自己摔进了电梯，电梯门在史蒂夫看到他之前关上的同时，手提钻的撞击噪音也停下了，他松了一口气。  
*  
蓝色全息屏漂浮在托尼周围，显示着从佩珀发来的文件中的一些信息，和他从复仇者占领的九头蛇基地里偷来的文件。不过，没有一个屏幕能够保持住他的注意力，他无意中听到的占据了他思考的全部。  
他知道自己的情况越来越糟了，知道每过一天他都会越来越多地失去对感官的控制，但他并没有真正地停下来思考过现况到底有多糟糕，总有其他比这更重要的事情需要他处理，而且老实说，托尼能做的没有什么。  
关于哨兵和向导的研究仍然是一片模糊的科学领域，归类为谜。直到上个世纪，人们才意识到哨兵和向导的结合并不能表明两人是否为灵魂伴侣。在八十年前，明文禁止你与非搭档的人结婚，或者甚至更糟：强制离婚。  
没有任何一个向导和哨兵之间的超自然连结能够向两人提供相处所需的兼容性。  
而且不幸的是，史塔克们与每个人都极度相处不来。这对家庭中的向导来说并不是什么大问题，向导可以在没有哨兵的情况下正常生活，但某种渴望感总是存在着——就像他们生命中缺少了什么，就像有个目的需要他们达成，但无论他们做什么都无法达成。这常常导致许多向导心生沮丧感，但这是在可控范围之内的。  
而这对于哨兵就是完完全全的灾难了。  
哨兵可以在没有向导的情况下度过大部分的早年时光，尽管青春期时有个向导在身边绝对会让适应新的感官变得更加容易。二十几岁时，哨兵就开始需要向导在他们身边了。他们不需要与向导建立连结，但如果他们的身边没有向导，此时哨兵的感官就会开始失去集中性和准确性，直到他们达到感知过载而发疯。大约三十五岁左右，如果哨兵还处于未连结状态的话，也会是同样的下场。  
托尼四十多岁了，而他的连结是只消一句话就能折断的脆弱细线，但它是托尼没被关在哨兵精神病院的唯一原因。  
大锤般的声音把托尼从他的思绪中敲离。  
他在他的椅子上转身，眼睛在被蓝色全息影像刺痛时眯起。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
托尼可以从所有的灯光中分辨出史蒂夫在门口附近的模糊身影。“星期五，关闭屏幕。”  
蓝色的灯光消失了。  
在看清他的工作台，凳子和设备后，托尼舒了口气。  
史蒂夫的脸变得紧绷，嘴角皱起皱纹，眉头也皱了起来。他用双手捧着托尼的脸，将天才的脑袋摆正审视了一遍。他严肃道。“显示屏让你难受了？”  
“那么明显吗？”  
“你的瞳孔很小，太多的光线进入了。”  
托尼闭上眼睛，呼出一声沉重的呼吸。他倒在史蒂夫的身上，耳朵正好落在史蒂夫的心脏上。稳定的节奏减轻了托尼的一些紧张情绪。“所以，打算是？”  
“你听到了，是不是？”  
托尼耸了耸肩。“不是什么令人惊讶的消息，说真的。更让我惊讶的是我竟然活了这么长时间。”  
“现在有交友网站，”史蒂夫说。“那么有哨兵和向导的配对网站吗？”  
“想给我下套吗，史蒂夫？”  
托尼听到血液冲上了史蒂夫的脸，笑了。  
“不，我想说的是：你不可能是唯一存在这个问题的哨兵，所以应该有网站，或者人员，来配对哨兵和向导，对吗？”  
托尼叹了口气。“你觉得我以前没试过吗？你是唯一一个，史蒂夫，从我身上调出了任何形式的连结的人。”  
“那你也不应该放弃。”  
史蒂夫激励的话激怒了托尼。他推开史蒂夫站了起来。“我这一生都一直在尝试，史蒂夫，相信我，我在努力，但这并不像那些老电影想要让你相信的那么简单。可悲的是，我们大多数人并不能在第一次就立即与兼容的向导和哨兵建立连结。”  
“那么我们必须加强我们的连结，托尼，否则……”史蒂夫握紧拳头。他用一种苛刻的目光刺穿了托尼，好像他能仅通过注视就可以让托尼与他形成更强的连结一样。  
“我就会疯？我的感官会压垮我，或者我保护的本能会变得太过强烈，以至于我在努力拯救世界的时候却反倒造出了个杀人机器？”托尼摆出了他最像鲨鱼的笑容。  
哪怕有一丁点脆弱的人都会在提及奥创时选择回避，但史蒂夫已经对付托尼尖刀般的唇舌好几年了。“是的，托尼。你会疯，然后我们会不得不阻止你，不管是阻止你毁灭你自己还是这个世界。”  
悲哀软化了史蒂夫的表情。“我不想和你战斗，也不想看到你被锁起来。”  
托尼嗤之以鼻，向出口处走去；他对于这种谈话没什么好说的了。“他们想锁就锁吧，我不是平白无故赚得脱逃艺术家的名声的。”  
*  
托尼想把他缺少胃口的责任怪到娜塔莎和克林特的头上。  
这两个人在厨房里移动得和谐且完美——互相传递着碗、器皿和配料，从不抬头看另一个。他们是向导和哨兵完美伙伴关系的缩影。  
他们甚至有甜腻的一见钟情的伙伴关系，有一天托尼还在史蒂夫面前嘲笑过他们。当然，是克林特非要把它描述成那样的，而娜塔莎只是对着克林特翻白眼。  
但她从来没有否认过。娜塔莎最接近承认的一次是当托尼催促她交代更多信息的时候。她用一种无聊的语调回答了他：“向导一向更凭直觉行事，在哨兵之前发现潜在连结的情况并不少见。当然，也有哨兵在向导之前发现潜在连结的案例报道。没有确切的公式能够说明连结建立的方式和时机。”  
潜台词是：“闭嘴，托尼，在我让你挂彩之前。”  
“赶紧地，史塔克，你终于像个成年人一样自觉来吃早餐了，就别光盯着你的食物了，”克林特取笑道。  
托尼搅着他的麦片粥。他的胃因眼前的景象而翻滚；他总是觉得麦片是种染色了的呕吐物。  
他拿起勺子，小口吃着勺尖上的，只有四或五个麦片进了他的嘴。  
当麦片带着的塑料包装袋的气味和尘土的微粒迎上他的味蕾时，他不由得战栗起来。他的眼睛因这奇怪恶心的味道而湿润了些许，他把勺子放下。  
克林特在料理鸡蛋和转过身看托尼的动作中停下。他皱了皱眉头，并示意娜塔莎去接管炉子。  
以默契无缝的动作，娜塔莎取代了克林特的位置，克林特则走向了托尼。  
托尼压下皱眉的欲望。该死的，观察敏锐的克林特。还有，该死的向导本能！克林特一定是意识到了什么，因为这并不是克林特搬进大厦后托尼第一次在三餐面前退缩了，克林特在之前也并未对这做出过什么表示。  
“你的麦片粥怎么了吗？”克林特问。  
托尼把麦片粥推开，站了起来。“我不饿。”  
“是啊，没错。你上次吃东西是什么时候？”克林特举起手阻止托尼回答。“你猜怎么着？不用你回答。星期五，托尼上次吃东西是什么时候，他刚才吃的不算。”  
“距离史塔克先生上次进食固体食物已经二十小时十四分钟了。不过，他在这段时间里喝了五杯咖啡。”  
克林特嘲弄地单挑起眉。  
托尼皱眉。“你又不是我妈。”  
“感想上帝我并不是。”克林特故意擦了擦他的额头似乎是松了一口气。“我这样的臀部？”克林特拍了拍自己的屁股。“你从产道里出来时会把我扯碎的。”  
“可以剖腹产，”娜塔莎咕哝着。  
“哦，对。”克林特挠挠下巴沉思。  
托尼决定利用这一时的分心来逃离房间。  
“我们会让史蒂夫知道你没吃早餐的，”娜塔莎缓缓说道。  
“告密的小人。还有，史蒂夫也不是我妈。”托尼伸出舌头做着鬼脸，冲出了房间。  
他听到克林特打了个响指。“这才是拥有正确的生育臀部的人选，你不觉得吗，娜塔？史蒂夫完全可以生下史塔克。”  
刮铲啪地一声打在皮肤上。“你，闭嘴。”  
*  
巴基有节奏的出拳击打的声音让托尼恢复至镇静平和的状态。  
通常，当托尼感到有些感知过载，需要集中感官的时候，他会去他的实验室或工作室做一些项目，但现在他的注意力太过分散，屏幕上的明亮灯光都会刺痛他，好像他已经被关在黑暗的壁橱里好几天了似的。在托尼并没有要使用眼睛的时候，健身房清晨较为昏暗的灯光对它们来说要温和得多。  
托尼很久以前就闭上了眼睛，为了听巴基狠狠地击打其中一个拳击袋。  
当巴基换着沙袋打的时候，这几乎就像是在听一张专辑了。每五分钟会是：击打，击打，击打，呼吸。击打，击打，击打，顶膝。巴基有时会放慢下来，那就会是一个深呼吸，紧接着一次导致沙袋摆动及其链条哗啦作响的彻底的击穿。  
托尼把膝盖拉至胸前，蜷成一团，准备打瞌睡。  
击打声停止。“想为你的注视作出任何解释吗，史塔克？”  
托尼抱怨着，尽他可能地蜷伏进墙里。  
巴基哼了一声继续击打沙袋。  
当巴基的呼吸声、击打声和心跳声融合成一种催眠的声响时，托尼贴墙放松了下来，这声响让托尼的肌肉松软成一滩。  
感觉过了几分钟之后，史蒂夫的春季清新味的气味使托尼的鼻腔发痒了起来。随着一声接受事实的叹息，托尼伸展开四肢，撑起自己的身体调整成坐着的姿势。  
巴基从出拳动作中停下，回头看向托尼，眉头紧锁。  
托尼的视线对焦在滚落于巴基后颈的汗珠上。  
当托尼欣赏其他人性感又汗流浃背的样子时，他从来没有发现汗水是在这个世界上最有吸引力的物质，但在这一刻，这种珠状液体闪烁发光的方式使他着迷。彩虹颜色的斑点在水珠上闪耀跳跃。  
“托尼……托尼！”史蒂夫的声音在托尼的耳朵里回音般地响起。  
“托尼！”长茧的手指像钢铁一样紧紧地抓住托尼的肩膀摇着。  
托尼迅速的眨眨眼睛，重设着他的视觉。  
史蒂夫在他身旁屈膝蹲着，他皱起的眉头使表情更加沉重，而巴基始终在击打着拳击袋。巴基将强烈的眼神对准托尼，甚至可以匹敌当托尼递给他新的狙击步枪检查时那一闪而过的表情了。  
托尼把史蒂夫拍开。“上帝啊，大家能不能别在我用头脑运算的时候，在我身边像是在参加葬礼一样地看着我？”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫开始了，但托尼打断了他。  
“我很好，队长。我没炸飞任何东西或者精神崩溃。”  
“托尼，你的情况越来越糟糕了，”史蒂夫劝说道。  
“我们真的必须在这里讨论吗？“托尼向巴基歪了歪头。  
“嘿，别介意我。”巴基打了沙袋最后一次然后走向出口。门刷地打开让他出去，在他跨过门槛那一刻又立马关上。  
史蒂夫片刻都没有犹豫。“娜塔莎说你今天早上也没吃早餐。”  
托尼翻了个白眼。“有时我直接跳过早餐，史蒂夫。”  
“确实，但是你并不在费事做完早餐之后，只吃两三口，然后停下。我们仅有几次看到你这么做是当史塔克工业出事或紧急情况出现了的时候。”  
“也许是我想到了一个新雏形的点子。”  
“那你为什么在健身房？而且，这种情况下，你通常带上你的食物。”  
托尼出声嘲笑虚张声势。“你干了什么，跟踪我？”  
“我是你的向导，托尼。那意味着我会照顾你。”  
“哨兵才是保护的那方，”托尼争辩道。  
史蒂夫摇摇头。“托尼，我不想和你吵。我只是想知道出了什么问题，以及我能帮什么忙。”  
“一切照常，史蒂夫。”托尼将身体撑离地面，掸去衣服上的灰尘——上帝，灰尘到处都是。他的眼睛正捕捉着漂浮在空中的每一个细小微粒。  
史蒂夫抓住托尼的手腕，将他拉下来。“那我们冥想吧。在这之后，我们再做一些连结训练。”  
托尼呻吟着，把头往后仰。“我厌倦了连结训练。”  
“你厌倦活着了吗？”  
托尼做了个鬼脸。当史蒂夫挥下拳头时，他也没有收起。“嗯，我已经比大多数人获得了更多的成就。至少这是一次充实的生活。”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫绷起脸。  
“好吧，好吧。我明白了。”托尼交叉双腿，深深地吸了一口气。“赶紧弄完冥想，之后我们就可以开始我们的信任危机或者任何你计划了的今日无聊演讲。”  
“我们还得在训练前给你弄点吃的。”  
“上帝，为什么你能是这样的一个独裁者？”  
史蒂夫对准托尼面无表情的盯着。  
托尼叹了口气，甩了甩胳膊，然后把它们放在膝盖上。“好吧。老实说，弗瑞应该为此骄傲。”他闭上了眼睛。  
史蒂夫调整自身准备就绪。“集中注意力在我身上。我是你的锚，记得吗？”  
“你就没让我忘记过，亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的膝盖。  
“我不知道拍打也是冥想的一部分。”  
“托尼。”  
“说真的，我想我现在比布鲁斯冥想得都多。”  
“托尼！集中!“  
“你不放松的话我能怎么办！”托尼双手举向空中。  
“如果你能闭嘴一分钟！”  
托尼大笑。“你今天才认识我吗？”  
史蒂夫恼怒地呻吟着。他把脸埋在手掌里。“有时候我真想不通你是否真的想要活下去。”  
这又是史蒂夫的一次出其不意的重拳，但这一次他也许是戴着钢铁侠手甲外加自己造成的巨大伤亡一同砸来。托尼的胸部疼痛难忍，但他麻木自己，把每个思想和情感胡乱堆进在保险箱里，锁在没有人可以触及它们的地方。  
但托尼一定是没能把他的痛苦足够快地藏好，因为史蒂夫畏缩了一下，随即抬起头来。“我不是那个意思。”  
托尼耸了耸肩。“有点难以将其理解成除开字面以外的其他意思。”托尼再次闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己的肌肉放松但是不太能够放松到当他全神贯注地专心于巴基出拳时候的那种程度。“正如我说的，赶紧把这个结束了吧。”  
史蒂夫犹豫了。  
基于史蒂夫肌肉的紧张和稍快的呼吸，托尼能感觉到他对继续谈话的欲望正在翻滚。托尼在脑袋里请求史蒂夫闭嘴然后开始做这该死的训练。  
也许史蒂夫听进去了，或者通过连结感知到了托尼的请求，因为他终于回到了自己的位置，开始了冥想的进程。  
托尼专注于史蒂夫的心跳，听着它慢了下来。史蒂夫的呼吸均匀，如果不是那些细微的差异，托尼可能会误以为史蒂夫睡着了。  
托尼可以感觉到自己的心跳慢下来，以配合史蒂夫的呼吸，他的呼吸变得更加深入和均匀。  
不对。这个词就像蜜蜂嗡嗡地在他的头上作响。  
托尼的身体变得紧绷。  
史蒂夫的心跳和呼吸变得断断续续，但他很快恢复。  
托尼试图使自己恢复到轻松的状态，但那一个离群的想法就像触发器，带来了更多的几十个，所有的这些都盘旋在他与任何人都形成不了正常强度的连结的失败事实之上。  
毕竟，说真的？深刻的连结到底是怎么形成的？所有这些愚蠢的训练对他毫无作用。他尝试了冥想技巧，信任训练，花了一个星期或者更长的时间和佩珀独处，还有其他任何据说有助于建立连结的方法，但他从来没能和她形成过。然而，与史蒂夫，只是共同被锁在僻静的空间里度过了一周，他们就能够形成他们之间的那个脆弱的东西。  
佩珀曾是他的一生挚爱，而史蒂夫曾是他那些天里的敌人。这根本讲不通。他怎么能和史蒂夫形成这超自然的连结却不能和佩珀？  
而且为什么，即使在得到相当于一棵树苗的幼芽并做了一切来培育它的时候，这连结仍然如此脆弱？  
显然他存在某种缺陷。他的家族有过一段家族史，而且他曾经试图与之建立连结的大多数向导都能和其他人建立连结。  
史蒂夫握住托尼的手，安慰般地捏了捏。  
这不对！皮肤的倾角、曲线、质地：全部都不对！  
托尼突然抽回他的手。  
史蒂夫的眼睛睁开了，脸上露出了明显的震惊。  
托尼的双手紧握成拳。“你记得昨天你问的，既然交往网站存在，那为什么没有人为哨兵和向导提供配对服务的问题吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
“确实有，但我从不尝试他们。在奥创之后，佩珀和我让星期五运行计算数据来寻找任何一个有可能与我兼容的人。我们发现了一些，我与他们见面，但什么也没发生。”  
“我是他们中的一员吗？”史蒂夫问道。托尼知道史蒂夫为什么要问，如果史蒂夫没有被列为可行的候选人，那么他就是星期五计算错误的证明。  
托尼苦笑了一下。“令人惊讶的是，是的。班纳也是，但他妈的我们不知道他在哪里。但那不重要，因为班纳和我在奥创之前就已经尝试了一年左右了。”  
“我们不能放弃。”  
“我同意，但我已经没有什么主意了。”  
史蒂夫挺起肩膀，显得比以前更加大胆了，但脸上失去的色彩泄露了他的恐惧；他知道当托尼承认自己没有主意了的时候，情况会是多么糟糕。  
*  
史蒂夫的心率很快。  
托尼皱起眉头，从正在投影佩珀影像的电话里抬起头来。  
“托尼？”  
“我会给你回电话的，佩珀。”托尼挂断电话，切断了佩珀的抗议声。  
史蒂夫听起来像是在公共楼层，和巴基争吵着。  
这解释了他的心跳加快。  
托尼后颈的寒毛竖了起来，尽管他知道史蒂夫在争吵中不仅仅能够做到照顾好自己，但那与当时拒绝史蒂夫相同的本能现在却在向托尼吼叫着让他赶至史蒂夫那里保护他的向导。  
两秒钟内，托尼在电梯里，赶往史蒂夫在的楼层。  
“你什么时候能搞清楚？我真的帮不了你。”  
“你是最好的，你之前可以让他冷静下来。”  
嘎吱的一声。塑料的某些东西。  
“我曾是最好的。在我情绪和精神不稳之前。你已经掌握那些技巧了。我也没有其他的办法了。”  
电梯门开了。  
“但在基地时——”  
“那不是什么稀奇的事。”  
“嘿，”托尼走到正在厨房里忙碌着的两人身边。史蒂夫的手上满是作画时粘上的五颜六色的颜料斑点，而巴基似乎已经要回去健身房了。一条浸满汗水的毛巾披在他的肩上。  
巴基已经喝掉了水瓶里的半升水，金属的手捏扁了瓶体。  
这解释了刚才嘎吱的噪音。  
托尼走到史蒂夫身边，胳膊肘撞了一下。“发生什么事了？”  
“我想尝试看看巴基能不能帮助我们，”史蒂夫解释说。  
“你不认为在把你最好的朋友卷进来之前，应该和我商量一下的吗？”  
“你是说你还没跟罗迪说过发生了什么吗？”  
好吧，妈的。那个问题使托尼陷入了困境。他还没有告诉罗迪任何事；他不想让罗迪白操心。但是，如果史蒂夫得知罗迪对于托尼的恶化并不知情，史蒂夫会立刻打电话给罗迪并且告诉他。  
巴基骂了句俄语。  
托尼眯起眼睛看着巴基。“你有话要说吗？”  
巴基用令人胆寒的表情对准托尼。“我什么都没说。”  
这并不意味着巴基没有任何东西要说。  
托尼不笨。巴基的观察能力不亚于娜塔莎。托尼不知道他怎么暴露自己的，但他深刻地明确了巴基已经知道托尼并没有告诉罗迪关于他情况恶化的事实。  
如果他不打算说什么，那么托尼就顺他心意，不指出巴基对他的观察行为。“很好。”  
巴基侧眼看着托尼，目光中闪烁着恼怒。“虽然，对彼此隐藏秘密有时会干扰哨兵和向导之间的连结。”  
托尼在史蒂夫前面侧跨一步。他感到一种兽性的咆哮正在他的喉咙里沸腾。“这听起来不像是‘什么都没说’，巴恩斯。”  
巴基眼中的怒气消失了，取而代之的是冷漠。巴基歪着头，向史蒂夫弯了弯眉。“你还觉得我能帮你吗？”他气呼呼地说，从他的瓶子里灌下一大口的水。“祝你好运。”  
巴基绕过托尼和史蒂夫，走向出口。  
托尼努力压下他脑袋里每一个叫嚣着追击的念头，巴基不是敌人；他是让人头疼的混蛋，但不是敌人。  
“你真的必须得把他赶走吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
指责的语气让托尼畏缩了一下。“我觉得他怎么着都会逃走，”托尼尽他可能地粗鲁地说道。  
“他可能知道我们能做什么。”  
“基于我所听到的，巴基对于我们的状况什么办法都没有。”  
“那么你到底想干什么，托尼？因为和你一样，我也没有任何主意了。”  
“我们会想出办法的。”托尼不理会他胃里打结的恐惧。  
*  
有情况，除了被派往某些任务或者出于其他原因不能到场的每一个复仇者都聚集在了会议室里，除了托尼。  
托尼能够听到他们在谈话，但每次他试图调整他的听觉时，都像是在听噼啪作响的收音机，或像是在从古典音乐频道突然跳转到音量飙高的重金属频道。  
“星期五，他们准备干什么？”  
“我被要求不能将这些信息透露给您。”  
队伍出发了。托尼等着看他们是否会就地解散，但他们的脚步声回响着靠近了航母存放的地方。  
他的队友们朝那个方向前进的原因只会有一个，而那绝对不是为了修理。  
“星期五，给我联系史蒂夫。”  
“对不起，老板，但他说他得办一件重要的差事，不能被打扰。”  
“告诉他我知道他那该死的差事是去出任务，而且我不会像婴儿那样干坐着等队伍回家。”  
几秒钟后，屏幕上出现了史蒂夫不满的脸。“托尼，以你目前的情况，你不能去执行任务。”  
“该死的我当然可以，史蒂夫。现在你要么告诉我任务的细节，要么我就完全盲目地出发尾随你们。”  
“你不许加入这个任务。”  
“我真想看你阻止我的样子。你得用电磁脉冲把这个地方炸掉，来阻止我在你们后方起飞，而且如果你这样做了，你们所有人也就都得停飞了。接受现实吧，史蒂夫，我怎样都会一起跟去。即使是电磁脉冲的密集爆炸也阻止不了，除非你觉得你能够在我之前赶到我装甲的存放地并拿到这类装置。”  
如果旺达没有和幻视一起因其他任务而离开了的话，她本可以拖延托尼足够长的时间，让其余的复仇者得以离开。可能雷神甚至都可以阻止托尼随行队伍，虽然，如果让托尔来阻止托尼的话，大面积毁坏的造成在所难免。  
史蒂夫一定是意识到了这一点，所以他改变了战术。“这不是什么拯救一座城市的大规模战斗，托尼。神盾局发现了另一个九头蛇基地，我们认为那里存放着你之前收集的数据中提到过的武器。这是一个简单的回收任务，不需要额外的战斗力。”  
简单的回收任务？有人揍坏了史蒂夫的脑袋吗？这个队伍的综合技术水平对于拿下普通类别的敌人是绰绰有余的，托尼会是第一个承认这个的人，但这仍然是一个充满了数以百计的敌人的九头蛇基地。不仅如此，史蒂夫带上了巴基、娜塔莎、克林特和山姆：作为对手均不容小觑，但其中有三个只是十分正常的人类。另外，尽管克林特带上了他的爆炸箭头，队伍中也明显缺少“爆破”的元素。  
再加上，万一他们遇到了需要转移的武器或炸弹呢？娜塔莎擅长科技，但当九头蛇参与其中时，几乎所有陷阱都会暗藏玄机，尽管娜塔莎擅长解决问题，但托尼总是能够更快一步。而当事情牵扯到爆炸的时候，时间就是一切。  
托尼不能让他的队伍只身犯险，他需要在战场上保护他们。  
“我要去。”  
“不，托尼。”  
*  
托尼开火打穿了九头蛇的基地大门，剩余的队伍汇集到他的身后。  
“说好的偷偷潜入呢？“克林特在频道上说。  
“他们已经发现我们了，”托尼说着，在建筑物周围转着圈，解决着外围所有的警卫。  
“是我们，还是那个穿着大个红色装甲的人？”清理完建筑物的另一边后，山姆问道。  
“你只是嫉妒你的翅膀不如我的装甲性感。”  
“我可没听说过。比起机器或者金属盔甲，我在网上看见过更多的带翅膀的情趣玩法，”克林特说。  
“喋喋不休，”史蒂夫斥责道。  
“哦！这是？”一扇窗户处的灯光和监视器的闪烁引起了托尼的注意。“星期五，确认一下我刚看到的。”  
“这似乎是个安保设施。”  
“太好了，我们去看看它到底有多安全。”  
托尼冲进窗户，玻璃应声碎落在地板上。  
机枪向他喷射出子弹，但都被盔甲轻松地挡住了。托尼向警卫们扫射激光，他们被撞飞在墙上昏了过去。  
托尼扫视了一下房间，检查是否有更多的警卫，但扫描的结果空空如也。“嗯，一点也不安全。真讽刺，不是吗？“  
“就像《你结婚那天的雨*》，老板。”  
（rain on your wedding day：可能指的是那篇剖析文学以及书面表达中讽刺的用法的文章）  
正着手拆除安保系统的托尼假装惊叹了一下。“我们到家的时候记得提醒我检查一下你，星期五。像你这样好的一个系统应该知道讽刺的恰当定义以及这个词的正确用法。”  
“钢铁侠，你还在安保室吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
托尼瞥了一眼正显示着史蒂夫撞破某个实验室门的屏幕。“还在，下次记得用肩膀，史蒂夫，否则你会给自己身体造成某些严重的损害。”  
史蒂夫把盾牌扔向房间里的敌人。“我有点过于激动了。还有，很高兴知道你的实时监控奏效了。呆在那里，继续监控全局。通知我们是否有敌人企图携带武器逃跑或者是否有同伴将要被包围。”  
玩笑的命令；托尼想参与实战。但尽管如此，他还是明白呆在这里的优势。“明白。我试试我是否能从这里侵入他们的数据主机。”  
“你的首要任务是监视。”  
“听到你的声音还是第一次，冬兵，你左前边的走廊里有三个敌人正在接近。”  
巴基没有回答，相反他躲到了一个机器零件架子的背后，等待那三个特工进入走廊，然后朝他们开枪。  
“老板，鹰眼被逼入近战位置。”  
托尼的视线跳转到了克林特的监控上。星期五没错，但克林特似乎处理得很好。他甚至模仿着娜塔莎的剪刀腿动作放倒了一个特工。  
“好的，现在我们知道了克林特最近一直在和谁练习，倒不是说在这之前是个谜题。”托尼的目光掠过其他显示屏，他的手指在键盘上打字，拉动着计算机屏幕上的窗口。  
“妈的！”山姆喊道。  
托尼的头猛地转向山姆的显示器。  
山姆的左翼被一次爆炸撕裂，而他本人正向地面坠落。  
托尼没有思考；他采取行动。  
他迅速从窗口飞出，直奔山姆。  
托尼不够快。尽管他直接飞向山姆，但他知道基于山姆的位置，他是不可能在山姆坠地前赶到的，但当他看见山姆侧滑翻滚地落在地面上时，他的心脏仍然紧缩了一下。  
托尼降落在山姆面前，向山姆的攻击者们的方向射出冲击光束。  
几秒钟后，星期五在他的平视显示器上闪烁了些什么，并且对他说了些什么，但托尼无法停止开火。如果他停止开火，特工们会再次发动攻击，那么山姆就会死，如果他还没有的话。  
托尼觉得他听到了山姆在喊他的名字，但那太过遥远，以至于托尼确信他是在凭空臆想。  
向头部袭来的盾牌把托尼击昏了。  
*  
轰鸣的引擎声、换挡声以及呼啸的风声搅动着托尼。它带来了令人熟悉的天空母舰的气味，和他每一个队友的气味，这不是一个令人愉快的组合，尤其是当他们所有人的气味都被鲜血和汗水浸透的时候。  
托尼挪动了下，注意到他没在他的装甲里，他正躺平在两个座位上。  
托尼嘟囔一声，用手抹了把他的脸。“我又喝醉了吗？”  
“我不确定那样的情况是不是更好。”史蒂夫朝着托尼的脸递上一个水瓶。“你失控了。”  
托尼拧开瓶盖，当他回忆起意识弥留之际的那些模糊图像时，他的嘴角向下弯着。“我不记得我的感官压垮了我。”  
“这次不是感官：是本能。”  
托尼的胃沉了下去。“哦。”在很多方面，这比托尼被感官压垮的情况更糟。  
“你几乎摧毁了整个建筑，而当时我们还在那里面，”克林特从驾驶员座椅上回头扔下这个事实。  
娜塔莎打在克林特的肩膀上。  
“但你是想保护我，”山姆很快地补充道，明显是为了弥补克林特言语上的过失。“所以谢谢。”  
“但我们原本能够收集的任何数据都被抹去了，我们要寻找的武器也随着剩下的半数特工消失了。”史蒂夫并没在他的语气或脸上投射愤怒的情绪，但通过他下巴和肌肉的紧绷，托尼知道他非常生气。“我们不得不把全部的注意力都集中花在撤离和阻止你上面。”  
托尼耸了耸肩。“一旦你们跑到了外面，就可以让我摧毁那座建筑物。又不是说地球需要那个九头蛇基地维持运转。”  
“这不是重点，托尼，”史蒂夫的声音里泄露了足够的愤怒为其抢占了优势。“当我们太过靠近山姆的时候，你向我们发起了攻击。你甚至打伤了巴基。”  
托尼的心跳到他的喉咙里。他用手肘撑起自己的身体，在母舰上寻找巴基。  
在离他最远的角落里，巴基像个幽灵一样站在阴影里。他的眼睛因沉思而发光。他的上臂上扎着白色绷带，他的金属手将冷敷器具压在他的伤口上。  
托尼的嗓子干涩起来。  
人们被奥创伤害的影像在托尼的脑海里闪过。  
他试图保护每个人，却莫名其妙地搞砸了，所以无辜的人受到了伤害。  
他快要呕吐了。  
“冷静下来，斯塔克。这只是皮肉伤。”巴基的眼睛恢复了一些焦距，但他说话的时候把视线牢牢钉在墙上，好像他不想成为这对话的一部分。  
托尼的大脑发出劈啪声。“你刚刚是不是引用了一句巨蟒*？”  
（*Monty Python：蒙提·派森，是英国六人喜剧团体）  
巴基不说话了。  
“托尼，直到我们想出办法处理你的病情之前，你都不能参加任何任务了。”史蒂夫说。  
史蒂夫的话折断了托尼内心的某个东西。“所以你只是想让我干坐等死？”  
“不是，但我们不能——”  
“呃，不是说我不喜欢你们每天的互怼派对，但我在扫描仪上发现了个东西，正在以很快的速度袭来，”克林特说。  
“数据显示是一艘船，重度武装。没有迹象表明是敌是友，”娜塔莎陈述道。  
史蒂夫皱起眉，朝着控制器走去。  
托尼在其中一个驾驶座上坐正，身体前倾，注意着进程。  
“你试过通信吗？“  
“没有回应，”娜塔莎回答。  
史蒂夫点了点头。“鹰眼，调转离开他们的航线。让我们看看会发生什么。”  
警告灯在数据显示器上闪烁。  
“对方向我们开火了，”娜塔莎宣布。  
克林特恶狠狠地将母舰拉出旋尾倾斜的动作。  
导弹从他们身边飞过。  
除非那不是个导弹。  
正当电磁脉冲爆炸的那一刻，托尼从座位上跳起来大声警告。  
黑暗吞噬了母舰。突然，托尼失重了，当母舰向海面坠落时，他从座位处被甩飞出去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开学了有考试有各种死线所以QAQ。  
> 这篇是不会坑的。

这是感觉的相互矛盾。托尼漂浮在空中，而重力拖着他的身体随飞机一同下沉。

昆式战斗机的一侧爆发出热量和火焰，随着紧接的震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，托尼被掷向飞艇的另一侧。

引擎爆炸开来，热量和火焰摧毁了航母的船体，如同慢动作一般，托尼看到残损的金属向他飞来。

托尼回到了阿富汗，喘着气，流着血，对疼痛感到麻木——惊愕到什么也感受不到了。

冰冷的水涌上他的背部，没过他的身体和脸，逼他摆脱掉麻木的感觉。

水！

他的心像一只狂暴的老虎一样撕挠着他的胸膛。

他越陷越深，但他仍然能看到他们。俘虏他的身影们。他能听到他们压抑的嘲讽，感觉到反应堆边缘的压力压在胸前。哦天哪，他能尝到嘴里和反应堆一样的铁锈味和尘土味。

托尼尖叫着，泡沫笼罩着折磨者的身影。咸水灌满了他的肺，托尼奋力抵抗，徒劳无功地发起猛击，而水让他的动作变得软弱无力。

有什么拽住了他衬衫的背面。

托尼挣扎了起来，试图捶上他身后的胸膛。

金属钳上他的脸，迫使托尼转过身来。它挤压着他的嘴，使其像充气娃娃的嘴一样皱起来。

然后有个嘴覆上了他的，然后氧气——甜美、可口的氧气——倒进了他的肺部。

一只胳膊缠上托尼的腰，拉着他靠近氧气来源——是巴基；他是托尼知道的唯一一个在昆式战斗机上有金属手的人。

托尼挥过手臂搂住巴基的脖子，把距离拉近。

巴基蹬了一下，把他们送向水面。

他们的氧气在减少，而托尼的肺叫嚣着更多。

巴基和托尼突破了水面。

他们喘着气，托尼把他的第二只胳膊缠在巴基的身上。

一声响于任何水中怪兽*可以造成的任何声音的咆哮噤声了所有其他的噪音。  
（Leviathan：字意为裂缝。它畅泳于大海之时，波涛亦为之逆流。它口中喷着火焰，鼻子冒出烟雾，拥有锐利的牙齿，身体好像包裹着铠甲般坚固。性格冷酷无情，暴戾好杀，它在海洋之中寻找猎物，令四周生物闻之色变。）

一个巨大的，足以成为传说的波浪升起；足够大到让即使经历了史诗故事的托尔都会发现自己对创造了它的实体感到恐惧，因为它不可能出自自然之手。

巴基的金属手臂掐了把托尼的腰部，他把下巴抵在托尼的肩膀上。“抓紧了！”

托尼用双腿紧锁住巴基，惜命地紧紧抱住：“你以为我会自愿放手吗？”

海浪冲向他们，仅凭压力就使托尼失去了知觉。  
*  
沙子。到处都是让人瘙痒、难受、灼痛的沙子。它紧贴着托尼的腿和背部，而托尼真的不想思考到底有多少已经滑进他的裤子，附着在他的皮肤上。托尼翻过身去，试图把他身上的一些沙子蹭掉，但他所做的只是把他身下的沙子搅了起来，他身下有沙子——现在托尼想起来了——是挺奇怪的，因为据他上次的记忆他并不在沙滩上。

风中的咸涩雾气逗弄着托尼的鼻子。

像个黑白电影蒙太奇一样，复仇者飞机爆炸和他坠入大海的记忆涌进了托尼。

随着一口倒吸的凉气，托尼吓得直起身来，但被一只金属手按住了。

托尼紧闭住眼睛抵御着太阳光，像抓住救命稻草一样抓紧放在他心上的手。

巴基稳定的心跳和呼吸引导着托尼自己的，帮助他放松到足够的程度，使他不至于感觉胸前金属回来的同时却丢失了关键部件：弧形反应堆。

托尼瘫倒在沙里。他把头转向巴基。

他通过其他感官消化着周围的环境。树叶的气味混合在海洋的主体气味里。盐逗弄着他的味蕾。太阳烤着他的身体，尤其是他的脚趾。巴基一定是把托尼的鞋子脱下来去晾干了。

慢慢地，托尼睁开眼睛。

巴基低头盯着他，以那种没那么巴基巴恩斯却多些冬日战士风格的方式。这是士兵在战场时使用的那种锐利而呆滞的盯视——情感的强烈消失了，但那种空洞——那么虚无，看起来像黑洞一样巨大。

“其他人在哪里？”托尼的声音被粉碎得彻底。形容成沙哑都会是一种恭维。

托尼瑟缩了一下。

他刚刚没有感觉到，但是他的全身酸痛得很，他甚至还闻到了身上烧焦的肉味。

托尼咽下呕吐的感觉。

“没有任何人存在的迹象。你能感觉到史蒂夫吗？“

托尼摇了摇头。

巴基点了点头，再一次表现得比起他自己更像冬兵；正常来讲巴基为了搜寻史蒂夫会掀翻这里的每一个角落。

“咱们在哪儿？“托尼的声音颤抖着。

“不知道，但我不信任这个地方。”

托尼抬起头四处张望。

一个热带岛屿天堂。

托尼低下了头。“如果你觉得这很糟糕，那就是你在俄罗斯呆得太久了。”

“同意，但我在俄罗斯的经历并不是我觉得这个地方可疑的原因。这个岛没有在任何地图上，而且袭击我们的人本不能够像这样偷偷摸摸地攻击我们，鉴于还有你的科技。”

这是最奇怪的并置。听觉上，说话的是巴基，但视觉上，托尼眼前仍旧是冬兵。

“你看起来很奇怪。”

“掉进海里让你看起来也很不错，史塔克。”

托尼咧嘴笑了笑。“我一直看上去很性感。”

巴基嘀咕了一声。当他扫视周围寻找敌人时，他的手摸上绑在大腿旁的刀。

托尼听着，但他识别不出表明另一个人在附近的任何声响。不过他确实听到了一些急促飞奔的动物。

托尼深深吸了一口气，直起身来，因施加在他身上的压力而抽搐了一下。他低头看着自己的手臂，看到它们包裹在棕榈叶做的绷带里。托尼审视着这绿色的装饰。“看来有人忙活了一阵。”

“经历那场爆炸却只有几处烧伤，是你命大。”

“说到烧，”托尼停下来清了清嗓子。他的声音在逐渐恢复，但他的喉咙仍旧感觉像是有人拿了把刀刮下了一层组织。“火？”

关于搁浅在岛上的首要规则之一就是制造一些可以迅速被飞机发现的类似S.O.S.的信号。没有信号的每一秒的流逝都会增加搜救失败的几率，因为随着时间的推移，赶往救援的飞机将越来越少。

不可否认的是，神盾局是不会那么快放弃寻找复仇者的，但在这种情况下，托尼不想冒险。

“不升火。”巴基转过身来，从托尼身后拿出了他的鞋子和袜子。他把鞋袜扔给托尼。“如果有人在这个岛上的话，我不想引起他们的注意。”

托尼对着仍旧潮湿的袜子扮鬼脸。如果没有更长时间的干燥，它们会给他造成比起好处来讲更多的坏处，于是他把它们塞进口袋，然后把鞋子穿在赤裸的脚上。“如果有谁在这个岛上，那么很有可能是我们的队友之一。”

巴基站起身来，向托尼伸出手以帮助天才站稳。托尼接受了这个好意，并被拉起来时嘟囔了一声。

巴基的手指握紧在刀柄上，然后把它抽了出来。

巴基全身绷紧，就像一个压紧的弹簧。

托尼想这是否是他当时为保护山姆要炸毁九头蛇基地的时候的失控样子。

“我们需要水，”托尼说。

巴基点了点头，朝热带树林走去。“我们也需要食物和住所。我们可以在收集基本用品的同时搜寻幸存者。每个人都需要水，所以当我们找到水时，我们可能会发现其他的复仇者。”

托尼点了点头，跟上了巴基。一想到要找到队友，托尼的手就在身侧抽搐了一下。他想把整个岛掀翻来寻找他们，但他更有自知之明。他的身体在长时间没有水的情况下活不了多久，脱水症状甚至会比这更早到来。首要任务还是找水。

另外，他并不是唯一一个需要水的人。

托尼的眼睛飘到巴基的背上，那里挂着三支枪，这还是挺可怕的，考虑到巴基在海里已经丢掉了多少把。

巴基也会需要水。他也会比托尼更早地需要食物。托尼可以在没有食物的情况下存活数周，但是没有食物的话，巴基的新陈代谢可能会减半他们在岛上的存活时间。

史蒂夫也一样，如果他在附近的话。

托尼开始列出为了生存和照顾他的朋友，他需要得到和建造的东西。只要托尼在，没有人会受苦。

“这条路。”巴基把头歪向右边。“这片更茂盛。”

茂盛意味着水。

托尼笑了。“你知道吗，我一直在想如果我被困在一个荒岛上，我要么选你要么选克林特。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。克林特使用的是旧石器时代的武器，而你是一个冻死人的坦克。”

巴基顿了一下，对托尼投以怀疑的目光。

“真的！“托尼辩护。“我看过你承受那么多次击打，然后像什么都没发生一样站起来。而且，作为拥有优秀生存本能的那类型人，你总是让我印象深刻。”

巴基轻哼一声。“我想那是句赞赏。”

“是的！与克林特不同的是，如果在僵尸启示录里，我仍然想与你组队。”

“还有谁？“

“嗯？“

当巴基把灌木丛的树枝推离他们的前进道路时，他的嘴角抽动了一下，形成了个微笑。“如果你不能和我合作，你还想和谁合作？”

“哦？“托尼想了几秒钟。“我会说和娜塔莎，但我觉得她会很黏克林特，所以我也得被他缠住。而且，我不知道当我们决定生死存亡的时候，我们之间的关系会有多好。在必要的时候，我们可以变得很冷血，但对我们的关系来说，后果可能不堪设想。她绝对是前五名之一，但不是最佳选择。”

被逗笑声音从巴基那边传来，托尼就像小狗听到赞扬一样，兴奋感充斥着他，他循迹而往。“布鲁斯也将是个前五名。我们可以一起研究僵尸的治疗，当事情变得棘手时，他能变得巨大，绿色，还吓人。没有僵尸想找浩克的麻烦。此外，他可能对僵尸的一切传染方式免疫。

“那你可能也想和托尔一起吧？“

“额，”托尼摇晃着他的手。“假设托尔因为某种原因被困在地球上——雷神是全能的，但他没有一种技巧能让你在僵尸启示录中幸存下来。那是个我们必须保持安静和镇静的情景，我不确定他是否能做到。当然，在某些情况下，他可以，但其他的，我不太确定。”

托尼开始划掉一些名字。“旺达会很好，但我和她还有一些问题要解决。幻视也不错，既然他是旺达的向导，还是可能会存在一些问题。我会毫不犹豫地和罗迪组队，但在爆发期间我们可能会在不同的大陆上。”

“史蒂夫呢？”巴基的声音中暗含了些非难。

“史蒂夫是个不错的选择，”托尼回避道。

“但不是你的选择。”

好吧，该死的。巴基不可能那么敏锐，这对世界上的其他所有人来说都是不公平的。一定是托尼不知怎么又变得毫无防备了。

“好吧，是，我不会选史蒂夫，但不是因为他合作起来很差劲。是因为我们太容易打架了，还因为我必须得是那个在困难时期做出决断的人。”

“史蒂夫有做重要决断的能力。”

“不，史蒂夫会推迟再推迟，直到他被迫作出那个不被看好的决断——除非当他是那个为此遭罪的人——因此他会拿其他那么多人的命冒风险。我理解我们想拯救每一个人的想法，但是选择的时机来临而数字互相抵消不掉时，史蒂夫往往会选择忽略掉那个时机。”

巴基什么也没说。

该死的，托尼心里想，他为什么不能闭上嘴呢？他喜欢史蒂夫，史蒂夫像家一样，如果他不能保持沉默的话，那么他为什么不能至少在谈到史蒂夫时，把话题集中在他和史蒂夫的关系的那方面呢？

“我明白你的意思了，”巴基说。

“当然，我知道他是你的朋友，但是——等等……你说什么？”

“我认识史蒂夫大半辈子了，如果真的有人知道那个狗娘养的到底有多么顽固，相信我，那就是我。”

托尼目瞪口呆。巴基本应该暴揍他几百回合的，但这个家伙却继续跋涉，像托尼刚刚没有侮辱了他最好的朋友一样——那能够解除七十年洗脑的史诗级基友情谊的另一半。“你是一个取代了真的巴基巴恩斯的机器人，是不是？“

巴基拍上托尼的后脑勺。“白痴。”

“嗷！”托尼揉着他的头骨。“好吧，不是机器人。但就算你也同意史蒂夫顽固不化，那你现在到底是能怎么忍住不敲掉我的牙齿的啊？“

“托尼，更令我生气的是，史蒂夫担任你的向导而你却连一个启示录的潜在伙伴位置都不留给他。”

“额，嗯……”托尼不能为他的想法辩护分毫。“大多数时候我甚至都想不明白我们两个怎么会有个联结。”

“真巧我现在也开始思考这个问题了。”

巴基的坦白是一记耳光，而托尼接受，却仍然刺痛。

“听见了吗？”巴基问。

和对待任何的脆弱情感一样，托尼把自己的伤痛锁起来丢到一旁，然后倾听。

水在远处滴落。

托尼点头。

巴基朝着声音的方向出发。他走得比托尼能够跟上的速度还要快，他常常不得不停下来，以防止他们分开。巴基在丛林里到处游荡，好像他在这里住了一辈子一样，而托尼则在树枝上绊倒，以蜗牛的速度爬过障碍物。

托尼是哨兵，但巴基像史蒂夫一样：一个不需要哨兵的向导，一个将哨兵的力量和高度警觉与向导的直觉和共感力完美平衡的人。

此外，九头蛇使巴基经历过的地狱，让他成为了世界上最完美的武器。

托尼觉得他真的不应该抱怨，或者和巴基比较。

巴基拨开一丛灌木，露出一条浅浅的小溪。

托尼走上前去，搜索这片地区是否有潜在的危险；动物向水聚集，而托尼不想巴基或他自己在没有准备的情况下进入捕食者的领地。他还搜查了人类经过的迹象，原因如下：1）上述人类可能是他的队友，2）如果有些人确实到过这里，他们可能已经做了些蠢事污染了水源，3）如果有人靠近水源，巴基和他想跟随他们的踪迹，即使那些人并不是他们的队友。

在托尼完成对这一区域的侦察之前，巴基向小溪走去，跪在河前。

托尼皱着眉头。“在我们确保这个区域安全之前，别贸然行动。”

巴基不理他。他单手拢着，舀起一捧水。他嗅了嗅，然后小心翼翼地呷了一口。他点头表示同意。“是干净的。”

“它不干净。只是可以接受。干净的水经过更多的过滤。”

巴基翻了个白眼。“别娇气了，史塔克。这就是为什么你不在我僵尸启示录的伙伴名单之中。”

锈蚀的弯刀直抵心脏。

托尼痛苦地皱着眉头。“你本应该等我排除完危险的。”

“我已经检查过了，史塔克。你不是这里唯一一个感觉被增强的人，而侦查是我的特长之一。”巴基把手伸进水里，舀起另一捧水到嘴边。

巴基的反应让托尼烦躁。客观层面上他知道巴基是对的，但主观层面上，他就是一堆保护本能的混乱产物。他需要去找他的队友，并确保他们得到了照顾。他为他们发现了水源，但巴基拒绝给他一个确保自己队友安全的机会。

他告诉自己，这很好。巴基擅长这些，而在这种情况下，托尼应该听从他的判断。

上帝，但这让托尼很恼火。就像是有严重的瘙痒在他的脊椎上下窜动。

巴基在他旁边的地上拍了拍。“喝吧，托尼。”

“不是很渴。”托尼不知道他为什么撒谎。只是他体内的一部分迫切需要他做出反抗。

“你的声音听起来还是那么凄惨，史塔克。别再给我废话。”巴基又拍了拍地。

“我不想这样。”托尼双臂交叉在胸前，看向别处。

巴基恼怒地吸了口气，站起身来。

托尼做好了身体对抗的准备。巴基会把他拖到水边，强迫他喝下。

这使他的情绪更加混乱。他不能攻击队友，但该死的，他需要击退任何威胁。

当巴基用手臂搂住他的肩膀而不是攻击他时，他瑟缩了下，咬紧牙关。

托尼在身侧紧握拳头。

巴基深深吸了一口气，把脸颊贴在托尼的头边。他紧紧地捏着托尼，模仿着拥抱时的压力。“呼吸，托尼。我们俩都很安全。”

巴基是撞着了他的脑袋吗？他们被困在一个没有任何其他人类迹象的岛上。他们虽然已经找到了水，但他们仍然需要食物和临时住所。托尼可以解决下临时住所，他可以为他们建一座房子，但这需要好几天的时间，而他们可能会在半夜冻死，还有——

在他头发上梳着的巴基的手指很舒服。

托尼对巴基屈服了。一声满足的轰隆声在他身体内颤动。他把头转向巴基，鼻子蹭着巴基的喉咙。准确无误的金属、汽油以及巴基个人的麝香味，闻起来像是种镇静剂。托尼闭上眼睛，呼吸着令人陶醉的混合物。

巴基的心跳紧缩了一瞬。

托尼嘟囔着，把身体贴在巴基的身侧。他的手指掠过巴基的盔甲。

托尼在脑后计算了一下，意识到如果巴基的盔甲这么快就干掉了，那他肯定已经昏厥了好几个小时（但为什么他的袜子没有，托尼不知道，但这似乎是因为他的运气）。

巴基哽住，然后接着用手指梳理托尼的头发。“你冷静到能够喝水了吗，托尼？“

托尼皱了皱眉。巴基的心跳仍有轻微的上升，他的肌肉有些微的紧张，托尼可以感觉到巴基在为保持松弛的姿势而紧张着。“怎么了？“

巴基倾斜着头，用俄语咒骂。他闭上眼睛。“我不能说是一个爱拥抱的人。”

哦。托尼从巴基身上放下手臂，往后退了一步。他咽下钻心的失望感。他是一个触觉型的人，而他以前从来都不想拥抱巴基，但当被拒绝的时候仍旧难受，即使是被巴基巴恩斯：那位聪明鬼和刺杀高手。

但真的，巴基没有直接把他推开，托尼已经很幸运了。

托尼跪在小溪边，试着不去想他和佩珀，或者天杀的，甚至和史蒂夫的拥抱时间。他试着不去回想——即使他们两个永远无法让他这样冷静下来并把他的注意力完全集中在眼前以及现在——那能使他平静下来的肢体接触。

虽然，托尼仍然希望史蒂夫有一个更好的胸部供头部休息。

“想不出能运输水的方法的话，我们将不得不在附近建一个临时住所。”巴基说。

“把住所交给我，”托尼在喝水的间隙中说。

巴基皱了皱眉。“不需要奢侈。我们应该设法找到一个离开地面的位置，保护我们自己免遭掠食者和任何不速之客的造访。”

“那是理想状态，但除非你认为我们可以在接下来的几小时内建造一个树屋，那不现实。”

“那吊床呢？“

托尼想了想他在岛上看到过的材料。“有可能，但是单单建造一个吊床就会耗完今天剩余的全部时间。而寻找到足够的材料可能就会需要这么长的时间。现在，如果我们有一些胶带，我们就万事俱备了，我可以给我们做两个这样的吊床。”托尼比划着演示。

“我认为你过高估计了胶带的用处。”

“亲爱的，当谈到胶带的时候请不要质疑我。当我还是个蹒跚学步的孩子，霍华德拿走了我的工具、电线和金属时，我实验了很多家庭用品。相信我，我可以用胶带建造一个大厦。”

“随你怎么说，”巴基摇摇头。

托尼计划着有空的话带巴基去露营，只带几卷胶带，这样巴基就会懂了。

“鉴于我们不能点火，我们必须专注于收集材料。既然收集材料需要四处走动，我们应该共同行动寻找住所。”

“我们终究要生起火来，巴基。除此之外神盾局还能怎么找到我们？并且，我们也不知道这里会变得有多冷。”

“我们可以在显眼的岩石上做一个标志，如果我们挤在一起，我们可以在没有火的情况下生存。”

“我还以为你不是个爱拥抱的人。”

“这不是拥抱，即使是，我也会为了活下去而拥抱。”

“然而是什么让你这么肯定体温就足够了？“

巴基面无表情地瞪上托尼。“我们不是刚刚才被冲上岸的。在拂晓前的几个小时前我们就已经上来了。”

而这让巴基准确地知道夜里的岛上会有多冷。

巴基的肚子响了一声。

像一个开关，托尼保护和照顾队友的迫切感又回来了，完全地集中在了巴基身上。

托尼掬起最后一捧水，喝了它，然后站了起来。“好吧，那我们在岛上找些椰子或者任何能吃的玩意吧。”托尼没等巴基回应。相反，他向上游行进，他明白找寻食物的最佳方式是沿着水源。

眨眼间，巴基就赶上了托尼。他用手握住托尼的手腕，但没有用联结来阻止托尼。“现在食物是次要的。住所更为重要。我们可以在接下来的一个小时左右寻找这两样，但是在那之后，我们将不得不利用自然给予我们的东西，并将其改造成一个住所。

“我明白。”

“我知道你明白。”巴基捏住托尼的手腕。“我只是想确定你的后脑*也同样明白。”  
（hindbrain：后脑位于脑袋后下部，其中包括三个部分延脑、脑桥和小脑。译者猜测其指的是托尼的哨兵本能。）

托尼叹了口气。他想，在经过了九头蛇基地里发生的那些事后，他的确理应遭此待遇。

托尼瞥了一眼巴基那条有血有肉的手臂。

巴基的袖子被卷下来，遮住了那些托尼造成的伤口。

托尼对那伤处点点头。“伤势如何？”

巴基放下托尼的手腕，看着他的手臂。他耸耸肩。“超级血清使我恢复得很迅速。伤口已经痊愈了。“巴基的视线垂在绑住托尼胳膊的棕榈叶上。“你呢？“

托尼拍拍他的手臂，痛苦地扭曲起脸。“脆弱，干燥，刺痒，感觉就像皮肤被抻拉得太过，但我会活下去。我经历过更糟的。”

“我也是这么听说的。只是仅因你经历过更糟的疼痛并不意味着你现在的感受能被减轻分毫。”

托尼耸耸肩。“但就像我说的，我会活下去的。”

巴基什么也没说，但托尼感觉到他的不赞成。

托尼忍住了迫切想涌出的沮丧的叹息。他觉得他像是在和史蒂夫打交道。史蒂夫是一个天生的鸡妈妈，不喜欢托尼把他自己的伤势当做无足轻重的事情。但史蒂夫也是一个该死的虚伪家伙，他会拖着一条废腿跑遍一整个建筑，要是为了保护什么人的话。

这是一个愚蠢但人钦佩的特点，而考虑到史蒂夫和巴基在除了血缘的所有意义上都是兄弟的情况下，托尼真的不应该惊讶于这两个人共通的特点。尽管如此，比起史蒂夫出于关怀所做出的长篇大论，托尼还是喜欢巴基安静的不满。

离溪流四分之一英里处的岩墙吸引了托尼的目光。托尼抓住巴基的胳膊阻止他移动，他转向岩石。

巨大的岩石完美地拼凑在一起，形成了一面新月形的墙，几乎能称得上是个岩石沟渠，鉴于这些岩石是在地面的凸起处被凿成了一个小斜坡。

是人造的。

托尼指着这个结构。“看到了吗？“

巴基皱起眉。“有其他人在。”

托尼嗤之以鼻。“别这么说。其他人可能都死在这里了。“托尼朝那非自然的岩墙走去。

“因为这么想更能让人感到安慰。”

“考虑到当人们被隔离太久的时候会变成什么样，我觉得还是假定那个人死掉更能安慰我。”

“你在假定这里只有一个人。”

“没有痕迹，”托尼评论道，他们向岩石靠近。他闻着。“也没闻到任何相近于人类的气味。”

“我也是，”巴基同意。“所以要么是我们的那位继续前进了，要么……”

“他们死在了那里的某个地方。”托尼对着荒野打了个手势。

巴基皱着眉头。

托尼咧嘴笑了笑。“什么？受不了一点死亡幽默？”

“鉴于这会让我想要思考这个人是怎么死的，以及我们和这个人死于同一种方式的可能性是多少的问题。”

托尼全身的肌肉紧绷了起来，进入备战状态。“没有人会死。”

巴基对托尼扬起一条淡淡的眉毛。“哦？现在死亡对你来说又不是个笑话了吗？”

托尼皱起眉头，挤到巴基身边。突然，阴影似乎变得更具威胁性，鸟和小丛林动物发出的沙沙声变得更加不祥。

他的手指握住巴基的手肘。

巴基叹了口气。“没事的，托尼。而且，你打算用什么击退敌人？除非你打算顺走我身上的小刀？“

托尼用手指轻轻地敲打着巴基的肘部。“也许吧。但枪会更衬手。”

“在我把它们清理完毕之前不行。”

托尼装出一副恼怒的样子。“真的吗，巴恩斯？你没有清理过它们？我昏迷的时候你在干什么？欣赏我的脸吗？“

“那是张天使的脸，”巴基虔诚地说。

托尼嗤笑。

巴基和托尼走近了人造岩石。巴基单膝跪下，掸去污垢和树枝，检查着是否有他和托尼在远处观察时忽视了的踪迹。

托尼站立在巴基一旁警戒着，竖起耳朵环视四周。

经过十分钟的彻底搜查，巴基 站了起来，摇了摇头。“什么都没有。即使有人活动过，那也是很久以前了。”

“那为什么要做一堵岩石墙呢？”托尼坐在地上，背靠着岩石。他倚着墙面，低吟着思考。“确实能作为一个挡风的屏障。”托尼向身后比了比手势，“也可以和棕榈叶一起做成帐篷来保护一侧的身体。”托尼翻身跪地半撑起身体，在墙的边沿偷瞄。“如果有人来找麻烦，从这儿开枪会很不错，但是考虑到这是我们在岛上发现的第一个由他人留下来的东西，我很怀疑这是不是这个制作者的初衷。”

“我不知道建造它的初衷，但我不喜欢它。”

这个严肃的陈述句被巴基腹部发出的隆隆声毁了。

托尼跳了起来。“就这样吧。我们得去找食物了。”

“我不会饿死的，托尼。我们更需要住所。”

托尼示意了下岩石层。“你刚才没听见我说的吗？我承认，一个带遮阳篷的洞穴或者吊床确实会更好；而糟糕一点的情况：作为一个露宿一夜的地方，这儿并不是很糟糕。”

“如果那个人回来且并不友好的话就另当别论了。”

“这个几率能有多大？我们都同意我们两个都没有检查到任何近期有人活动过的迹象——我能说最少几周内。为什么现在会有人回来？”

“既然花了好几天建造那堵墙，他们怎么不会？”

托尼举手投降。“好吧，好吧。那我们接着找睡觉的地方，但我不觉得我们能找到更好的，除非我们能发现个洞穴。”托尼无视了那让因想要为巴基付出更多想要得手指发抖的抽动着的神经。他的朋友需要食物。

如果他其他的朋友还活着的话，他们也需要食物。

自我厌恶淹没了托尼。

如果他的朋友还活着，在这个岛上的话，他们需要食物，而托尼却不在他们身边提供补给。这跟娜塔莎、克林特、史蒂夫和山姆都可以很好地照顾自己的事实无关。他既然身为他们的队友，他就应该承担起照顾他们的责任。

他就是个废物，他令自己作呕。

截止到这个时间点，他本该已经建立好住所，觅得食物，并且找回其他人。

他这样算什么哨兵？

一个弱者。一个废物。没有装甲就保护不了任何人。他真能算个哨兵吗？

巴基把手放在托尼的背上。“回神，托尼。”

托尼没能。他只想把胃里的东西全吐出来。

“托尼，”巴基的声音变得坚定了。“不管你脑子里在想什么，现在就停下。你要先给我们两个建个住所，然后我们再一起去找食物。如果干完这些后还有时间，我们会着手思考怎么寻找其他人。听到我说的了吗？”

巴基的心跳很稳定。他的呼吸很均匀。

完美且平静。

就像托尼需要成为的那样。

托尼深深吸了一口气，胸口处的重量被减轻了。

巴基抚了抚托尼的背。“很好。”巴基退了一步。“那么搭个临时住所需要些什么？”

对于托尼，这是一个容易回答的问题。他一直在脑中记录分类着他们在岛上碰到过的有用材料。虽然，还有一种托尼希望存在于岛上的材料他们现在仍没有找到。他只是需要做一点更多的搜索。

“捡起任何你发现落在地上或者长得低垂的棕榈树叶。我们可以用它们做垫子，毯子，还有能够遮在头顶的小遮篷。我真正想要的是那些藤蔓。如果我们能找到藤蔓，我制作任何东西所需要的时间都能够减半。另外，我可以粗略制作一个鞍具和绳索，以防我们需要逃到树上或者爬下悬崖。”

“我不认为我们会需要做任何的攀岩运动。”

托尼耸耸肩，朝小溪走去。

巴基和托尼默不作声地在岛上走着，这快逼疯托尼了。他习惯了总是存在于背景中的属于城市的白噪音，或者是在他工作间或史塔克工业实验室里的机器发出哔哔声和飕飕声。水流缓慢流动的声音，小鸟飞来飞去时树木和灌木的柔软沙沙声，太过安静了。

当他探头去听那些并不存在于这里的声音时，他能感觉到他眼部的紧张。他的其他感官开始封闭，将他所有的注意力过滤至听觉上。

当金属手指握住他的手腕时，托尼猛得一颤。

托尼大叫一声，朝巴基的手扫了一眼，然后看向巴基的脸。

巴基握住托尼的手腕，他的紧绷表情轻挠着托尼的幽默感。巴基的嘴巴抿成一条线，他的目光像是激光一样扫过这片区域；他在备战状态。

但他现在正用着拇指摩挲着托尼的脉搏点，就好像他们是爱人一样。

想要戏弄巴基的念头很是诱人，但轻微的接触却吸引住了他体内的某些东西。这种触摸既镇静又安抚，但也足够轻到让托尼可以忽略掉它，或者让他可以陶醉在这触碰当中。

它的感觉与一个向导和哨兵之间的完整联结是相似的——一种鲜明但互不干扰的存在。

托尼从没和史蒂夫有过这个。他们之间的联系总是需要托尼去刻意找寻，而且总是感觉像一股轻柔的微风在他微弱的握持下化作重像，而不是个令人安慰的触摸或者存在。

巴基用肘戳了下托尼，指了指西边。“看到我所看到的了吗？”巴基咧嘴笑了起来。

托尼顺着巴基的手指看去。他眯着眼睛，目光穿过树林和灌木丛，直到他能看到，在大约十五分钟的步行路程后，有一丛树，而从其树枝上垂下来的，是一层又一层的藤蔓。

“我现在真想亲你一口。”

巴基哼哼了一声。“别。”

“我保证我不会用舌头。”

巴基把托尼拽到那些树前。“只是因为我让你感到欲火焚身又烦躁不安，并不意味着我对你也有同样的感觉。”

“噢，巴基美人，你真让我心碎。”托尼扑了过去，吧唧了口巴基的脸颊。

巴基皱着眉头。“别跟我装可爱。”

托尼暗送秋波。“我情不自禁。讨人喜欢可是我的属性。”

“惹人烦才更像是。”巴基翻了个白眼。

二十根针扎进心脏。托尼被形容为惹人烦的次数足够多到这句无礼的话并不会对他造成太大影响，但从一个朋友嘴里被说出来的时候，它多少有点让人刺痛。

巴基的拇指猛力按住托尼的脉搏点，吓到了托尼。

巴基喘着气暗骂了一句，像头疼一样按摩着太阳穴。“老天，你可真是个杰作，你知道吗？”

“你必须得努力，才能像我一样了不起。嘛，除非你是我，那么才是自然而然的。”

巴基摇摇头，脸上满是挫败，但也被巴基嘴角的上扬弧度破坏了。他减轻了对托尼脉搏点的压力，接着在敏感的皮肤上轻轻地揉搓着圆圈。“老实告诉我，史蒂夫有多少次差点要扇你耳光？”

“在一起的第一个星期后我就数不过来了。回到纽约后我们可以问问星期五。”

在那之后，他们陷入了友好的沉默中，比之前的那个要友好得多。安静的声音没有那么更让人发狂了，有了巴基的抚摸充当他的锚，提醒着他即使他不在城里，他也不是完全与现代科技隔绝。当巴基摩挲着托尼的手腕时，巴基手臂内转动的齿轮和金属的声音比托尼工作间里的机械的声音微弱得多，但它仍然提供给了托尼刚刚好的熟悉感。

“巴基曾是最好的，”史蒂夫的话在托尼的脑海中重现。托尼开始想，也许史蒂夫当时并没有在吹嘘他最好的朋友。

巴基靠近那个树丛时感激地吹了声口哨。“你觉得够了吗？”

到处都是藤蔓。藤蔓多到，托尼可以很容易地造出比他们在岛上生存所需要的更多的东西。

“有小刀吗？”托尼问。

巴基嗤笑。“问我，有小刀吗？”巴基拔出那把绑在大腿上的小刀。

托尼露齿笑了笑。“噢，宝贝，你知道我问你只是为了给你炫耀的机会吧？”

“你真懂得怎么对待一个男人。”巴基放开托尼的手腕，向托尼致以飞吻。

托尼假装高兴得倒吸了口气，捂住自己的脸。“哦我的天，巴基巴恩斯刚刚给我了个飞吻。回家后我得记在我的日记里。我还要把这事发表在我所有的社交媒体账户上。”

“不如你先帮我想想我应该砍掉多少这些玩意，然后你就可以随便幻想那些你一旦回到文明社会就打算搞出的丑闻？”

“天啊，你真是个老年人，巴恩斯。毫无乐趣可言。”托尼吐着舌头走过巴基，检查起最靠近着他的藤蔓。有些藤蔓像他的手臂一样粗，有些藤蔓像玫瑰花梗一样细。完美。他可以用粗藤蔓做任何需要称重的东西，而细藤蔓则可以用来把东西绑在一起。

巴基向托尼靠拢，托尼向巴基解释，在每条藤蔓上他需要多少，每个粗细程度的藤蔓他需要多少，以及为避免显露出人为损坏的迹象有哪些藤蔓不能割断。巴基边听边点了点头，重复了一些足以让托尼知道巴基已经理解了的关键短语。然后托尼开始收集棕榈叶，“因为有人没在走的过程中像我嘱咐的那样去收集它们，”托尼回头喊着。

“我被分心了，以及我不是唯一一个被分心了的，”巴基喊回去。

说真的？真是个聪明鬼。

这就是为什么托尼喜欢巴基的原因，即使巴基有时会惹恼他。

托尼吹着口哨哼着歌，为他们即将建成的住所收集棕榈叶和树枝。

就在一个小时后，托尼和巴基收集了足够的材料，足够到托尼可以十分确定他可以为他们建造一个非常舒适安全的，可以在夜里睡觉的地方。

他只是需要一个有着更好的树的位置。

托尼在附近发现了一棵树，树枝高得难以攀登，但足够低到让托尼仍能在一些协助下，到达那些枝干上。

或者巴基能够。

“所以如果我把你抱起来，你觉得你能用那些厉害的生存技能爬到最低的枝干处然后继续攀登吗？”托尼把手掌放在树的树干上，感受着树的质地和稳定性。

巴基没有回答。

托尼皱了皱眉头，回头看去。

巴基的脸上是冬兵的神情。

托尼的喉咙干涩起来。“巴基？“

巴基指向托尼正摸着的那棵树的后一棵。

托尼试着不去想很多恐怖电影开头处类似的跳跃恐惧*。  
（jump scares）

他探出身子向那儿看去。

四个巨大的、锯齿状的、爪子的痕迹在那棵远处的树上留下疤痕。

妈的！托尼的脑内过了一遍每一种有爪的动物清单，没有一个大到足以在爪尖的最高处留下这么高的记号，或者能这么深地嵌进木头里——这痕迹也很深。不管这个生物是什么，它绝对不是什么自然的东西；有着那样的一双爪子，它一定是个捕食者。

一种，专门用来抓捕大型猎物的捕食者，比如人类。


	3. Chapter 3

托尼转身向巴基跑去。他抓住巴基的手腕用力拉过。他需要把巴基带到安全的地方，要么能让捕食者无法碰到巴基，要么能让托尼可以阻挡这个生物来为巴基的逃离争取时间。  
巴基还是立在原地，托尼大喊了一声，被巴基的动量猛地拽回来。他跌坐在地上。  
托尼气急败坏，他翻身跪地撑起上身。“我们得离开这里。”他抓住巴基的手，把自己拽了起来。  
巴基盯着爪印。  
托尼握了握他的手。“巴基宝贝，听着——或者士兵，不管我现在在跟你们中的谁说话——我们要离开这里，去安全的地方。我不知道你们当中有没有人知道侏罗纪公园，但就我而言我可不想成为恐龙的食物。”  
巴基把头歪向一边。“我想这些标记更像较小的恐龙留下来的，并非霸王龙那类的，”他的声音缺乏情感。  
巴基挪了挪绕在肩膀上的藤蔓。巴基和托尼把大部分的材料留在了藤蔓树边，这样他们可以更轻松地寻找住所，但是巴基带了一些藤蔓在身上，这样一旦他们找到了合适的地方，托尼就可以在他转移供给的同时开始工作。  
巴基向树走去。  
托尼不假思索地扑到巴基身上。他用胳膊搂住巴基的四肢和躯干，推着他向后。“别。”  
巴基眨眼。他低头看着托尼皱起眉头。“那只是爪痕。”  
托尼将永远会为时刻感到尴尬，但他咆哮着，推得更用力了。  
巴基试图举起他的手臂，但被托尼牢牢钉住了。超级血清意味着巴基在力气上足以与托尼抗衡；况且，巴基也有锻炼，这让他在体格上比起托尼更具优势。事实上，托尼现在可以固定住巴基，纯粹是因为肾上腺素和他的决意。  
巴基皱起了脸。“托尼，”他温柔地说，“我需要你放开我。”  
托尼摇了摇头。  
巴基深深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，低下了头，前额抵上托尼的。“托尼，你听得见我的心跳吗？听得到我的呼吸吗？”  
托尼点了点头。巴基的心跳很正常。呼吸也是一样。他们有自己的节奏，形成了一种美丽而宁静的节拍，像一首柔和的歌谣。他不计一切地想让那首歌谣保持着鲜活稳定，而这世上的一切都在试图扼杀它。一切！该死的战斗机坠毁。该死的小岛。该死的怪物。一切！  
“很好，”巴基温暖的呼吸掠过托尼的脸颊。“很好。”巴基深吸了一口气，调整了下他的头部，让他们的鼻尖也触碰着。“你在发抖。”  
他在。他所有的肌肉都充满着活力和战斗的需要。说实话那几近疼痛。泪水渗进托尼的眼角。他咬紧牙关。  
“我想抱着你，托尼。你不需要放开我，但你能给我足够的空间伸出胳膊吗？拜托？”  
托尼犹豫了一下。巴基很狡猾。巴基可能在计划一些会让他陷入危险的事情。  
但巴基也试图帮助过他，这很愚蠢。照顾巴基是托尼的工作，而不是反过来。  
尽管如此，托尼还是觉得不得不给巴基一点小小的让步。  
慢慢地，托尼的胳膊挪出了一英寸的空间。  
这对巴基而言就足够了，他抽出一只胳膊环绕过托尼的肩膀。他的手指没入托尼的头发，按摩他的头皮。  
这感觉像是置身天堂。托尼埋入巴基的身体，他的膝盖在他身下发软。  
巴基搂住托尼的腰，把他放在地上。  
“巴基？”托尼迟钝地说，他的头昏沉着。  
“没事了。”巴基擦去了从托尼的眼睛里悄悄流出的两滴眼泪。“你只是对那些爪痕起了非常强烈的反应。”  
托尼僵住。  
巴基捧起托尼的脸颊，蹭着他们的前额。“没事了。”  
托尼身体里紧绷着的弦消失了，但他感到恶心。“不，不是。这个岛在扰乱我。我本应去保护去守护，可我没能做到。我一直在失误。也许不是那个岛？也许我的情况越来越糟了？我身边没有史蒂夫。噢天哪，史蒂夫。如果我们再也找不到他该怎么办？他像上次一样掉进了大海。该死！他掉进了大海。哦该死的，这可能把他吓坏了，而我不在他身边——”  
“嘘，”巴基伸出一只手把托尼拽得更近，直到托尼半坐在他的膝盖上，整个身体倚靠着巴基。“史蒂夫是个大人了，他会没事的。你也没事。这个岛屿可能在干扰你的保护本能，但据我来看你的五感并没有那么混乱。托尼，你没事的。相信我。我发誓，如果娜塔莎在这个岛上，她也会和你现在一样备受煎熬。她可能现在在我们说话间正追查搜索着我们每一个人。”  
“就像我本该做的那样。”  
“不，因为你是我们最好的建造师。你要给我们建个大厦，直到神盾局行动起来并找到我们。我们中的任何一个都有能力搜索其他人，但你是唯一能把这个破烂岛变成豪华度假胜地的人。”  
托尼高兴地哼了一声。“真动听。你对所有哨兵都是这样做动员讲话的吗？”  
“只给我最喜欢且心灵手巧的那些。”  
托尼笑了笑，放松把身体交给巴基。他知道他应该从巴基身上爬下来，让他拥有自己的空间；巴基曾说过他讨厌拥抱，但托尼觉得自己就像一个裂开的花瓶，再多高兴一点都会破碎，而巴基是唯一能维系他个人完整的存在。“抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么？”  
“我只需要再久一点。”托尼捏了下巴基的腿，解释着他的所指。  
巴基抱着托尼。“如果这是你需要的话。可我们回到纽约后，就别再跑过来要抱抱了。”  
“成交。”  
托尼闭上眼睛，推开了关于爪痕、坠机、他的朋友和队友可能深陷的最糟糕的处境的思绪。相反，他专注于太阳落山前的最后一点温暖，巴基胸部稳定的起伏，混合着鸟的咕咕声的巴基手臂内机器运转的声音，还有巴基的麝香味、机油味、尘土味，和棕榈树的混合味道。  
他的心跳慢了下来，他觉得自己的思绪在漂浮。感觉就像被云层包围了一样。就像他在天空中飞翔一样，却被一种比他钢铁装甲更具包容性，却同样合身的东西所保护。  
不只是被保护，还有被拴住的感觉。  
托尼皱着眉头，试着把注意力集中在那束缚感上，但它从他手中溜走了。  
“你还好吗？”巴基问。  
托尼慢慢地坐起来。“是的，”幸福和满足感变得遥远，但仍旧不容遗忘。  
“很好，因为我们真的应该找个地方过夜了，但首先……”巴基放开托尼，站了起来。他朝着被砍倒的树走去。  
托尼感到种想要抓住巴基的手腕拦住他的冲动，但托尼用力压下了。巴基查看爪痕的举动不会带来危险。  
巴基用手指抚过被撕破的树皮，皱起了眉头。  
他尽可能高地伸出手臂。却仍然达不到爪痕的高度。“奇怪。”  
“何以见得？”  
巴基轻敲那棵树。“这些爪痕：很像犬类，但比任何一种我知道的犬类都要深且高。”  
“所以你觉得岛上有一只超级狗？”托尼半开玩笑。  
“我不知道。这个岛不适合大多数犬科动物的生存，而且正如我所说，这些爪痕的高度和深度不对。”  
“只有形状。”  
巴基点了点头。  
“好吧，那么，至少我们知道了，我们不是在和恐龙打交道。我们只是在和狗打交道。”托尼笑着说。“赌五十美元是狼人。”  
“更奇怪的事都发生过了，”巴基回答。他离开树，回到了托尼的身边。  
他伸手去扶托尼起来。  
“太好了，那我们在Fido出来找骨头之前赶紧离开吧。我甚至都不想成为一只普通大小狗的咀嚼玩具，更不用说是克利福德了。”  
（Fido：常用的狗的名字。）  
“克利福德？”巴基问。  
托尼呻吟着。“对，可能不是一个活在本世纪更需要了解的事情。基本来讲，大个，红色的狗，本该是与人友好的，但其实是个混蛋，考虑到他压碎东西的频率。”  
“我感觉我还是不太理解。”  
“他是儿童书里的角色。”  
“这就讲得通了。”  
托尼和巴基在丛林中游荡，尽管托尼衷心地想越远离那些爪痕越好，但他们不能离开水源，加上日光在慢慢变暗，托尼和巴基只得在距离他们发现爪痕的地点步行二十分钟远的地方建立营地。  
剩下的下午时间用来在树上搭建两条绳索和马具，然后托尼把藤蔓和棕榈叶编织在一起，做成一个大毯子，巴基和托尼可以蜷缩在一起盖上取暖。巴基把先前的材料拿给托尼，让他把工作做完。  
然后巴基走开去清理盐水浸泡过的枪。  
托尼咬着下唇将一根细藤蔓缝进毯子的厚叶子间。  
他不喜欢巴基呆在远处，但他现在更清楚巴基的武器需要保持在最佳状态，虽然其中的一两把在不清理的情况下也许可以安全使用，但寄希望于可能性是完全不必要的风险。可尽管如此，托尼的精神在经历过这一切之后已然变得疲惫不堪了，如果巴基能早点回来，他会很感激的。  
妈的，托尼为自己感到可悲。  
托尼放下他临时做的针头，把头垫在手上。他感觉很紧张，不像他平常的状态。更糟的是，他觉得自己像是那些占有欲强、过分保护的哨兵的一员，不能让任何一个他们所爱之人离开他们的视线哪怕一分钟。  
深呼吸，托尼提醒自己。这个岛在干扰他，巴基是对的，任何哨兵都会在这种情况下反应过度。他不应该对自己太苛刻；可以回到纽约后再说，届时他不会有任何原谅自己行为的借口。  
托尼闭上眼睛，让他的头后仰。他用鼻子深深吸了一口气，然后呼气。  
新鲜空气尝起来很好，对他的大脑出乎意料地美妙，也扫除了他的负面想法。  
托尼又吸了一口气，呼出去。  
他吸进了第三口，但在烟熏味逗弄着他的鼻子和味蕾的时候停了下来。  
托尼的眼睛猛地睁开。他挺直身子，转动着头，寻找味觉和嗅觉的来源。  
但他什么也没看见。树木挡住了任何一缕可以透露来源的烟雾。  
托尼嗅了嗅。  
他又试了几次，他能够找到烟的方向了。  
烟意味着火，除了闪电或其他自然力量撞击制造出的火焰，最有可能的气味来源是人类。  
有一瞬间，托尼感觉自己在控制之下，但下一瞬他就在丛林中穿行着，好像他回到了麻省理工学院，逃离开那些会因为未成年喝酒和非法毒品使用而逮捕他的警察。不同之处在于，他并非在逃离危险的道路上奔跑跨越，而是正朝着它跑去，或者说，百分之五十的危险。  
火意味着人类。人类意味着是他的一个或多个朋友，或者可能是那个建造了那堵该死的岩石墙的疯子。不管怎样，他必须去看一眼。如果是朋友，他必须把他们带到藏身处和巴基呆在一块，如果是敌人，或者只是些小岛隐士，托尼需要监视他们，弄清楚他们具有多大的威胁。  
托尼跟随气味，向上游和西边走去，他的心脏怦怦直跳，呼吸急促。  
他不知道他跑了多久，一阵强烈的阵风向托尼的脸喷了一口烟味，还有一点熟悉的东西。  
托尼在脑袋里运转处理着这熟悉的味道，直到他将其与山姆的味道相较：干爽的气味，携带着微弱的肉桂和黑咖啡味。肉桂和咖啡的色调可能比平常稍弱，但托尼在直觉深处知道那是山姆。  
他的心脏和胃部因希望而颤动。他加快了脚步。  
什么东西从左方扑向托尼。  
托尼转身躲过那道身影，猛击一拳。  
巴基的金属手抓住了托尼的手腕。他的鞋跟蹭进了泥土中，他咬牙切齿地开口。“托尼——”  
“他是山姆。他生的火——”  
托尼听到的是引擎声吗？  
托尼的头瞬间转向那声音。“你听到了吗？”  
巴基把头歪向一边。他伸手向绑在背上的枪摸去，拉下保险栓。“越来越近了。”  
“你觉得山姆想方设法找到了辆车，正向我们开来的几率是？”托尼伸出手示意了下。  
巴基放弃了其中一把备用手枪。“不太可能。”  
托尼的手指握住手枪的柄部。“可能也不是神盾局，以我们的运气。”  
巴基耸耸肩。“你总是可以希望的。”  
“就像我希望的那样，是一个友好的椰子农民来邀请我们共进晚餐。”  
“生意一定不景气。我还没在岛上看到过椰子树。”  
“的确可怜。”  
“顺便说一句，我要为你擅自跑开狠狠地揍你一顿。”  
“一定谨记。”  
巴基抓住托尼的胳膊，拉他躲在一棵树后面隐藏起来。  
发动机的声音越来越大。托尼听到了开车的四个人的心跳声。枪上膛的声音。  
托尼紧握手枪。  
在他脑袋深处，有一个声音在担心山姆，但是托尼抑制住它。他还没有掌握山姆或正在接近的车辆的确切位置。如果他现在就跑出去——  
除非基于声音的轨迹和风向来判断。这车大体是朝山姆的方向驶来的。  
“巴基，”托尼警告的同时绷紧身体。  
“别冲动，”巴基低声说。他向山姆的方向挥了挥手，点了点头。  
他们蹑手蹑脚地穿过丛林，尽最大努力不引起驾驶车辆的人警觉。  
发动机的声音减弱了。  
随后的沉默使托尼紧张不安。他的肌肉绷紧，牙齿紧咬，直到因紧张而感到疼痛。  
托尼因扳机的声音、放松的压力和一声惊呼而瑟缩了一下。  
“妈的——”  
山姆的声音中断，身体的落地声响起。  
人们急忙朝山姆走去的声音迫使托尼向前。  
托尼从树后跳出，向一个正抓着昏迷着的山姆的人的肩膀送进一颗子弹。那人痛得叫了起来，放开了山姆。  
子弹飞过来，托尼趴到地上，勉强躲开了。  
巴基从倒下的树后面跳出来，射中了一个人的膝盖。  
托尼的手枪瞄准了两个站在一边的人，其他人试图带走山姆，但托尼慢了一步。其中一人以哨兵的速度和力量向托尼冲来。  
托尼咬着牙被摔向巴基，他们两个都被撞倒了。  
男人用德语喊了一声。  
托尼翻身跪在地上，只看到那个撞他的哨兵把枪对准了巴基，而摔倒的巴基仍在调整重心。  
托尼向巴基扑过去，翻滚着躲开了子弹。  
四人中的一个逃到丛林里去了。  
托尼再次试图从巴基身旁挪开，但哨兵又开了枪，托尼不得不把他和巴基再滚到安全的地方，托尼只能靠那人在开枪前一瞬的手指肌肉的颤动来躲开子弹。  
托尼举起手枪试图开枪，但哨兵动作更快。  
这一次是巴基把他们滚出子弹的路径，但不像托尼把他们俩扭成地上的一滩的滚法，巴基操纵他们的身体，让他得以跨坐在托尼身上向那个哨兵开枪。  
哨兵躲开了要害，但巴基击中了他的肩膀。  
托尼暗骂。这是他讨厌与其他哨兵枪战的一点；不像一般的向导，一个训练有素的哨兵可以躲避子弹。他们更快的反应时间和跟随对手的微小肌肉运动的能力使得他们有额外的时间来完成这样的动作。  
哨兵向巴基和托尼开枪，没有一丝受了伤的狼狈迹象。  
巴基将他们翻滚起来。  
托尼在上方。他奋力起身射击，但在他举起枪的瞬间里，哨兵已经拿出了手榴弹拔出了它的别针。  
一切都在以慢动作进行着。  
托尼整个身体罩在巴基上方，一刻不停地滚过丛林地面的同时护牢巴基的头部——没有起身逃跑的时间了。  
他听到手榴弹在空中飞过，降落在地上的同时，汽车的引擎轰鸣般地响了起来。  
托尼滚了又滚了几下，从手榴弹的五英尺的爆炸半径中逃离出来，松了一口气，但仍旧害怕他们仍然在弹片的射程之内。  
向下倾斜的地面给了托尼和巴基足够的动量，让他们与弹片之间能拉出更大的距离。他把他们甩至另一方向，让树能部分地掩护一下他们，并在爆炸的高温下舔舐他的皮肤、声音震聋他的耳朵时心里抱最好的希望。  
托尼颤抖着。他回到了阿富汗，正是他躺在地上，胸膛上有一堆洞，清楚地认识到自己在这伤中幸存的概率不到百分之五的时候。  
轮胎发出尖叫声，巴基坐了起来，拽起托尼。  
巴基大喊着，对着托尼的身体上上下下地动手检查着，但托尼只能听到巴基快速的心跳。腐烂发臭的恐怖情绪从巴基身上涌出，搅动着托尼的胃。  
然后突然，巴基的心跳放慢，恐惧的气味减弱了。他绵软地握着托尼的手腕。“你没事。”巴基听上去放松了不少。  
这句话将托尼从幻想扇醒。“山姆！”  
巴基咒骂着，他们一同站起身，跌跌撞撞地穿过倒下的树丛和松散的泥土，走到了他们最后一次见到山姆的地方。  
山姆不见了，那些人也走了。剩下的只有山姆之前做的小篝火和一组轮胎痕迹。  
托尼咒骂着跌跌撞撞地走向痕迹。  
“打住，”巴基说，深吸了一口气。“我们刚差点被手榴弹炸死了。先弄清方向再说吧。”  
托尼皱起眉头。“可山姆——”  
“遇到麻烦了，我知道。但是如果我们气喘吁吁地靠最后一点肾上腺素去追的话是追不上的。”  
托尼深深吸了一口气，压下他的惊慌。巴基一如既往地正确，但该死的，他觉得自己像个关在笼子里的动物。他需要去追山姆。  
“九头蛇，”巴基叹气。  
“什么？托尼问道，好奇心压倒了他的本能。  
巴基闭上眼睛，又做了两次深呼吸。“九头蛇。他们没穿了制服，但我敢打赌他们就是我们要对付的人。”  
（bet my ass：双关。）  
“你不该赌上你的屁股，它们相当不错，你不会想冒一个让不值得的人去玩弄它们的风险的。”  
巴基突然笑了起来。“在研究我的屁股，托尼？“  
“我总在某种程度上研究每个人的。”  
巴基笑了起来。“那么，我在漂亮屁股榜上排名第几呢？”  
“唔，这取决于以什么基准。不过综合来看，史蒂夫和我能打败你。”  
巴基翻个白眼。“就知道你会把自己放在首位。话说回来，九头蛇。”  
“就实话实说，我觉得他们不是热带岛屿型的。”  
“与世隔绝型呢？或者，在被攻击之前，我们袭击了九头蛇基地的事实呢？我们没能抓住所有逃跑的特工。他们有可能向上级汇报，了解了我们的飞行路线，拦截了我们。”  
“这确实更像他们，确实。但尽管如此，这个岛也有点太过偏僻了。他们通常喜欢周围至少有一个小村庄来实行恐怖统治。你觉得九头蛇会有一个安置他们追随者的家属的基地吗？”  
“他们当然有一个基础，但我不觉得是为了安置他们的家庭。”  
“我也不觉得。”托尼蹲下来，检查了轮胎的痕迹，试图根据留下的痕迹来确定九头蛇特工使用的交通工具的类型。“那，冲进基地救出我们的宝贝猎鹰？”  
“当然，但不是现在。我们不知道他们是把山姆带到基地，还是关在临时拘留所直到他们决定如何处理他为止。我们也不知道他们的人数和他们的武器类型。”  
托尼向痕迹做了个手势。“这就是为什么我们要跟踪他们，看看他们把山姆带到哪里，然后偷偷地进去救山姆。”  
“他们会留心注意着我们的。我们需要个更好的计划。”  
“如果他们的基地是移动的呢？或者，如果他们关押山姆的地方是移动的呢？如果我们等得太久，岛上所有的九头蛇特工都会躲起来，带上山姆。”  
“我知道。”巴基用俄语咒骂，踢了他脚边的泥土。“可我们也不能鲁莽地追上去。”  
托尼可以看到巴基脸上的内心纠结，也知道他自己也一样。他们两人都想救山姆，他们两人都知道他们必须以明智的方式来执行他们的营救任务，但在情绪高涨的现在，没有一个人能在最好的心理或生理条件下思考。  
“我们至少追踪一下，先看看能否找到九头蛇为什么在这个岛上的线索。要是我们找到基地……”托尼声音渐弱，喉咙紧涩起来。  
巴基盯着托尼，以毫秒的时间对他进行分析。他点点头。“我会阻止你，以防你像个疯子一样闯进大门。”  
“你确定你能做到吗？托尼的目光落在巴基有血有肉的手臂上。“如果我变成了山姆被击倒时候的样子，我会用我能用的一切手段来对付你。”  
巴基嗤之以鼻。“拜托，你当时的确野蛮，但你本可以造成更多的伤亡。”  
这句坦言中断了托尼的所有想法。“真的吗？”他的嗓音像他刚在岛上醒来一样沙哑破碎。  
巴基点了点头。“相信我，如果你当时尽了全力，你会对我和其他人造成大得多的伤害。我是唯一一个受伤的事实已经能说明很多了。”  
听到这句话托尼一下子安心了下来，他不得不控制自己别那么情绪化地去拥抱巴基。  
巴基皱了皱眉。表情没有在针对托尼，而是在对着紫色、粉色和橙色的天空。  
夜幕将在一小时之内降临，这意味着如果巴基和托尼跟上痕迹的话他们在月亮升起前是结束不了的。他们增强的感官会帮助他们在黑暗中行动，但他们的视力会大大降低。现在是他们在岛上闲逛的最糟糕的时刻了。  
巴基拿起枪，沿着痕迹行进。  
托尼松了一口气，他担心巴基会不会改变追踪痕迹的想法。  
他们在移动时保持安静。他们都不愿冒被人偷听的危险。  
在彻底天黑的大约十分钟前，一声嗥叫刺穿天空。  
巴基和托尼停下来，交换了下惊讶和忧虑的眼神。  
听起来像狼。  
开玩笑的冲动是压倒性的，但托尼咬住舌尖保持沉默。  
一阵咆哮声席卷了空气。  
托尼的肩胛骨撞在一起。“听上去不像个不祥的预兆吗？”该死，他的讽刺还是泄露了出去。紧张时的习惯：总是最难改掉的习惯。抛开吸毒和酗酒，那可无须赘述。  
巴基把枪从枪套中取出，但没有瞄准。他慢慢地朝托尼走去，小心翼翼地在途中转身，等他走到托尼身边时，他的背抵上了托尼的。  
托尼举起枪。  
“有一种不好的感觉。”  
“唔，向导该是更凭直觉的。”  
“爪痕，托尼。”  
托尼惊恐地回忆起来。他的确已经把爪痕和嚎叫联系起来了，但是他拒绝认真思考岛上闲逛的地狱猎犬。  
“我们应该撤退到营地，用你制造的马具到安全的地方。”  
“或者，如果它们靠近我们，我们就可以射杀这些过度发育的杂种狗。”  
“当然可以，然后我们就只剩小刀来对付九头蛇了。”  
“有道理。”托尼垂下手枪几厘米，但无法让自己挪步顺着原路返回。他不想抛弃山姆。他的整个存在都在对这样的事情发出抗议，但他也知道无论这些犬类是什么，它们都是非自然的，并且因为九头蛇在岛上，托尼会赌上斯塔克工业的年利润来猜九头蛇一定和这些狼有关。他只能希望这意味着山姆会免受这些大型生物的袭击。  
不过，也许九头蛇捉山姆是要当狗粮？  
托尼设想着山姆被撕成肉干一样的碎片。  
巴基把托尼拽向营地。“快走。记住，要是我们重伤或者死亡，就没法救其他人了。”  
“我尽力。”托尼的手指抽搐了下。他甩开巴基的手，巴基存疑地瞥了他一眼。  
托尼挽起巴基的手臂握紧。战略上讲，挽起手臂是个坏主意。如果敌人出现，他们就不得不浪费宝贵的时间来分开彼此。可托尼需要额外的触碰。他需要重新确认巴基在他身边，至少托尼的朋友中有一个处于安全境地。  
有东西向他们以雷电之势冲来，托尼的糟糕预感告诉他，那不是托尔。  
巴基回头望向声源。  
托尼向声音的反方向出发，拖着巴基在他身侧。  
从噪音的音量和稳定的增幅来看，这狼会在他们安全到达营地之前追上他们。  
托尼在这片区域寻找可以支撑他们体重的树木以及可以攀爬的低矮树枝。  
入目的只有那些高处的树枝，他咒骂起来。即使树木能够支撑它们的重量，它们也无法掩护他们。  
托尼希望他的装甲还在。他就可以瞬间将巴基捎到树枝上。该死的，如果他的装甲还在，他就能面对面揍飞那该死的狼型怪物。他讨厌他不得不从一些天知道九头蛇在实验室怎么搞出来的可怕无脑的生物边逃开。  
听声音可以轻易地撕碎树木、巨石和灌木丛的，巨大的生物。  
托尼的皮肤上冒出了冷汗。  
第二组雷鸣般的脚步声从托尼的左边传来。  
巴基和托尼同时咒骂出声。  
从声音的位置来看，如果他们继续朝同一个方向跑，这两只狼会在一分钟内扑上巴基和托尼的身体。  
托尼转身偏离开第二只狼的路线，但巴基把他拽回至来时的路上。  
“如果他们像真正的狼一样狩猎，那么就有第三只狼在某处包夹，它们会把我们赶进一个角落。”  
“他们现在就在赶着我们，”托尼喘着，躲开灌木丛。  
成功躲避灌木后，托尼的脚踏上了块松动的岩石，他脸朝下摔倒在地上。  
巴基刹住停下，转身跑回去。他站在托尼身前，将枪对准第一只狼。  
托尼连忙将自己撑起来，正好听到仅几米开外的让人战栗的尖叫声。  
他恍惚起来。  
一个类狼的生物，两倍人类的大小，从植物间以双脚站起。口水从它巨大的喉咙里淌出，比托尼的手指更长的爪子嘎吱作响，撕碎了挡它道的无辜树枝。这个生物咆哮一声，它的耳朵紧贴着头骨，用血红的眼睛瞪着巴基和托尼。  
操他妈的！托尼猜狼人是猜对了吗？谁往他的水里倒酸液了吗？  
它猛扑过去，巴基开枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑是不可能坑的，这辈子都不可能坑的。


	4. Chapter 4

子弹射入了狼的胸膛。

狼人冲上前的动作顿了一下，跌跌撞撞地停了下来。它的耳朵平贴在头上，一声低沉的咆哮在它的身体里颤动。它咬紧牙关冲了过来。

托尼压下恐慌，站起身来，巴基又开了一枪。“这他妈的是狼人，巴基。除非你有银制子弹，否则它不会退下的。”甚至当托尼高喊他们的枪没用时，他射出了一发子弹，他抓住了巴基的手腕，把他从狼人眼前拖离。

托尼根本没注意子弹打到了哪个部位。只要击中了狼人他都不在乎，他只需要拖慢敌人的速度让自己能有时间将巴基带到安全的地方。

狼人嚎叫着，又有两声嚎叫穿透了夜空。

托尼一惊。

其中一声嚎叫太过接近了。

巴基紧握托尼的手以引起他的注意。他加快了步伐，他们肩并肩地行进。“你知道该怎么应对被复数比你强大的敌人包围的情况，对吗？”

“跑？”托尼贫嘴，尽管他的心跳快到即使是蜂鸟也可能心脏病发作的程度。

“不，那是面对单数敌人时的做法。”

“哦，是吗？”他们不应该开玩笑。狼人在追着他们。和后面的狼人的距离在不断缩小，托尼能听到左侧的狼人也在快速靠近。

“躲开！“巴基把托尼丢到地上，和他一起趴下。他用胳膊护着托尼的头，后面的狼人破空而出，牙齿和爪子清晰可见。

第二只狼人同时从左边飞了进来，撞上了腾空的第一只。

两只毫不留情地撕扯对方。

巴基跳起来，拉着托尼。“让你的对手反目成仇。”巴基敲了下托尼的大腿，催促他继续跑。

托尼不需要催促。

狼的咆哮和哀嚎在托尼耳边响起。他咬紧牙关，把巴基推到他前面，决心等狼群停止攻击对方并追捕最初的猎物时充当最后一道防线。

巴基和托尼跑了很长一段距离，打架的声音变成了微弱的闹鬼声，但就在托尼胸中燃起了最微弱的希望之光时，一串新的雷鸣般的脚步声浇熄了那脆弱的感情。

第三个狼人已经追上了他们。

营地不远了。如果他们能穿过那令人痛苦的距离，他们就可以利用他创造的藤蔓绳索和安全带，攀到较高的树枝间。

假定如此，如果狼人能够把树撼动的话那另当别论，但他现在需要乐观。

在他们奔跑的整个过程中，托尼一直紧紧握着巴基的手，拒绝失去他，巴基也同样紧紧地抓住了他。

而巴基松开他的手指时，托尼的心跳漏了一拍。

“我们分开跑把它甩掉。”

“你疯了吗？我们待在一起才更有机会战胜它。”

“我们不用分得过开，只要保证它不能同时攻击我们两个就好。我绕点路再跟你汇合。你就一直往前跑。”

托尼握紧的力度比他平时握住任何一个人类所敢使用的力度都要大，甚至到了能造成骨折的程度。他就像狼人一样咆哮出声。“你不能去任何危险的地方，听见了吗？”

巴基转过头去看托尼，骂了一声。

第三个狼人正在靠近，但他们就在离带着绳子和安全带的树几步远的地方；他们的目标不需要超级视距就能看到。

巴基加快了脚步。

托尼的动作比以前快了很多，几秒钟后他们就到了。

托尼想给巴基套上安全带和绳子，但巴基挥开了他，让托尼给自己套上。

托尼抱怨了声，但还是服从了。

但他不该是先爬上树的那个。

就在一秒钟的时间里，两人面面相觑，巴基的下巴紧绷着。托尼刚毅和拒绝的目光使他的手指在沮丧和烦恼中卷曲起来。巴基必须先到安全的地方，否则他们两个就都要呆在地上变成狗粮。

巴基用力拉绳子，开始往上爬。

托尼尽可能快地跟在后面。

巴基爬上树十分快速且容易，以至于骄傲和嫉妒在托尼的胸口开战。尽管有了临时绳子的帮助，他爬树的速度还是不够快。

一个响亮的咆哮响起，托尼及时猛拉回他的腿，以避免它被狼人三号残酷的爪子撕下。

巴基刚到了第一条高处的树枝上，他转身看见了狼人。

托尼大叫了一声，从树上荡到另一边，避开了第二次攻击。

托尼看着身后的大的锯齿状的爪印皱起了眉头。

狼在地上咆哮着，弯着腰，红色的眼睛刺穿了托尼。

托尼摸索着枪。

狼人跃起。

巴基跳下。

二者撞到一起。

巴基的腿缠在狼人的脖子上，仿佛在做他最出色的娜塔莎战斗模拟动作。巴基从刀鞘中拔出两只匕首，刺进狼人的头骨。

狼人的嘴里漏出尖叫声和嚎叫声。他猛地一跳，摇着脑袋，不顾一切地想把巴基赶下去。

但托尼不太确定出场的到底是哪位。

巴基的眼神已经死了，即便在对付一个比他大上一倍且生来就是被设计成撕碎人类的生物时，他的动作也同样迅速而有效。

托尼僵住了，被本能和恐怖的迷恋所撕裂。他才应该是那个和狼人战斗的人，或者是至少能够帮助巴基杀死那个野兽的人，但他没能。他没有巴基的战斗技巧，如果他现在使用枪，还可能会打到巴基。因此他被迫在树上荡来荡去，眼睁睁地看着冬日士兵在每次狼人试图向他猛击时从它的攻击范围中撤开，眼睁睁地看着他是如何以每一个动作一次又一次刺伤那头狼，直到鲜血从狼人的头盖骨和背上倾泻而下。

狼人发出可怜的呜咽声，倒在地上。

士兵又捅了一刀。

狼人痛得大叫一声，从树旁跑走，无意地把士兵也带上了。

士兵从狼人身上滚下来，看着它逃远。

托尼呼吸得又急又浅，他的心跳加速。他吓得浑身发冷，除了那咆哮着发出不满的后脑勺以外，他的脑子里一片空白。

冬天的士兵慢慢地站直了身子，面对托尼。

士兵盯着托尼看了一秒，然后眨了眨眼，死掉的眼神又恢复了生机，巴基跑到树下。“你还好吗？”巴基把头往后仰，抬头看着托尼。

就像被拉伸过度的橡皮筋，托尼啪的一声回过神来。

他皱着眉头，恐惧和恐慌离开了他的身体。他猛拉了一下，调整好绳子，从树上滑下来，和巴基面对面。“你怎么回事，巴恩斯！你有可能会被杀的。”

“如果我不做什么的话你也有可能被杀，”巴基保持着他的声调，但他的语气中有一丝恼怒。

“这不是重点！我是哨兵，我应该保护你和其他人，如果我不能做到这一点，那么……”托尼咬了咬舌尖，阻止自己继续说下去。要是他说出如果他不能保护自己的朋友就不值得活着的这种话，那只能解释为他承认自己有自杀倾向，而事实并非如此。他只是知道自己的价值。如果完成不了这项他生来就被赋予的职责，那么他就是一个残次品，他就应该被抛弃或者被销毁。

“你是哨兵，”巴基重复道，语气冷淡，但他的眼睛充满了火焰和愤怒。“你说得对。你是一个哨兵，但这并不意味着你该是无可指摘的，也并不意味着在你知道我是我们之间那个在战斗中受训和专长最多的人的前提下，你仍有权跟我说我救你是错的。除非我们能使用那些你能够比我更精巧地去操作的技术或武器，否则的话，如果我们当中要有一个人冒着风险去保护另一个人的安全，那就应该是我。”

托尼呻吟出声，他的脑袋里有什么砰砰直跳。“我不是这个意思。”老天，好像他的头骨快要裂开了。“你完全有能力照顾自己。只是——“一阵剧痛刺穿了他的大脑，托尼倒吸了口冷气，扶着太阳穴。

巴基把托尼的手从他的头上推开，换成了他自己的，冰冷的金属有效地缓解了托尼的痛苦。

他们越加激烈的叫喊比赛的缓和也起到了缓解作用。

巴基双手紧握着托尼的脸，皱着眉头看着托尼。“我们真的不应该在这里打架。我们至少应该先设法到达高地，以防其他两个狼人找到我们。”

托尼点了点头，他的双手握住巴基的，他慢慢地把巴基的手从脸旁移开。

巴基把他的安全带留在了高树枝上，所以托尼和巴基被迫一次爬一个。巴基没有争辩地先套上了安全带。他不到一分钟就到了树枝上，把安全带和绳子扔给托尼。

托尼爬了近五分钟。一旦他们两个都安全地到达树上，他们开始爬向更高的树枝寻求更多的掩护。当发现树中间并排有两条粗树枝，他们就用绳子把自己绑在树干上，以防睡着时掉下来。

“你的脑袋怎么样？“巴基问。

还残有一丝微弱的痕迹，但没有什么托尼忍受不了的。“好点了。我想是压力性头痛吧。”

巴基皱着眉头，似乎不相信托尼的结论，但不能或不愿提出另一种可能性。“所以在你的脑袋完成叛变开始攻击你之前，你想说点什么吗？“

啊，对，那个。

托尼想放下这个话题。如果不把自己说得像个混蛋，或是暴露出自己是个多么没有安全感的白痴，那就没有办法解释了。通常情况下，托尼只是绕着话题转圈来避开它，但他和巴基在树上呆了几个小时，当巴基真的想知道一些事情的时候，他可能变得和史蒂夫一样顽固和坚定。所以，要么兜圈子，看看他是否能让巴基分心，不去得到真正的答案（不太可能），要么老实说（痛苦和羞辱无法避免）。

“听着，我不是想侮辱你，也不是想暗示你之前的某些事情，”托尼说，尽量直截了当，同时仍旧隐藏着他对这件事更深层次的想法。“在美好的日子里，我的大脑就是一团糟，而现在对我一团糟的大脑的最好视觉对比就是海啸的后果，那还是在你扑向狼人之前。所以，你可以想象，那个举动让我的脑袋变得更糟了，有点像第二次海啸，说真的。所以忽略我的反应就好。这只是作为哨兵的疯狂的一环。”

巴基沉默了。

托尼如释重负地叹了口气，庆幸没有立即受到质疑或侮辱。

“托尼，你认为向导和哨兵之间的关系是什么？“

巴基就非得去毁掉这一切，是不是？

托尼嘲笑，装出他最无动于衷的样子。“我觉得再明显不过了。”

“就当说笑。”

然后巴基会因为托尼说的或暗示的而揭露托尼为一个新的混球。哦好吧，不妨就一劳永逸了。巴基现在又不能跑开或离开他。“哨兵去保护。他们去保护每个人，包括他们的向导。而向导为哨兵提供支持和稳定性。”

“继续。”

“还有什么不清楚的？哨兵有更强的感官和力量，这使他们在战斗中表现出色，但如果哨兵过于专注于一种感官或者感官过载，那么这些感官也可能是有害的。哨兵天生需要保护和照顾他人，但其程度因人而异，并以不同的方式表现出来。对我来说就是，做盔甲，造武器，当铁人。”

巴基点了点头。“好，那向导呢？”

托尼皱了皱眉。他有种被引入陷阱了的感觉。

“你不必告诉我向导一般都做些什么，但我想让你告诉我，向导给他们与哨兵的关系带来了什么。”

“我告诉过你，他们是支持者。他们是帮助哨兵的人。”

“你总是说‘帮助’，‘保护’的话怎样？”

这……是一个有趣的提议。“是的，在某些情况下，你可以说向导保护哨兵不受他们对他们自己的伤害。如果你更倾向于戏剧化的话，你甚至可以争辩说，向导可以保护哨兵不受世界和它所有的混乱和干扰，那些压倒哨兵或使他们失去意识的东西。”

巴基靠近了一点，或者，考虑到他在另一根树枝上并被绑在树干上，尽可能地靠近了。“你看，这就是社会对哨兵/向导动态学的看法中一直困扰着我的地方，虽然几十年来在某些方面有所改善，但也有的变得更糟了。有很多人认为哨兵是唯一的保护者。”

“我想我听懂了，但我必须承认，我没料到谈话会这样进行。”托尼甚至不知道巴基的目标是什么。他真的是在怀着一个老人的心情抱怨着“美好的往日”吗？

巴基伸手穿过他们之间的距离，抓住了托尼的膝盖。“托尼，我想说的是：是的，你是一个哨兵，是的，你的本能就是保护，但是当谈到向导和哨兵之间的关系时，我们是要互相保护的。”他捏了捏托尼的膝盖。“我保证你的安全，你保证我的安全：这就是我们要做的。这就是它原本的样子。明白吗？”

“明白，但是——”

巴基摇了摇头。“这里没有但是，托尼。我们要么互相保护，要么一切都会崩溃。明白了？”

“不错的多愁善感，但当你处于危险之中时，这不会改变我的反应或本能。”

巴基叹了口气，低下头。他用一只手捋了捋头发，瞪着地面，然后又抬起头来直视托尼的眼睛。“但你可以控制它们。我知道你可以，因为你知道你刚才是怎么说当我袭击狼人的时候你被第二次海啸击中了的感觉对吗？然而，这种感觉是相互的。”

相互？

托尼的大脑有点磕磕绊绊，他发现自己在大声重复这个词。

“是的，相互的。不能眼睁睁地看着狼人差点要把你的腿扯下来，我讨厌看到你感官过载，心神错乱。巴基移开视线气呼呼地说。“天哪，这要变得磨磨唧唧了。”

“你真的这么想？”托尼痛恨自己声音里的希望和难以置信，但他掩饰不住；他震惊到来不及假装冷漠。

巴基耸耸肩，挠了挠脖子后面。“是的，是真的。”

有东西紧紧地裹着托尼，熊抱着他，从他的肺里偷走了呼吸。这种感觉渐渐消失了，但他仍然感觉到某种东西——在他的脑袋后面或拉或扯。一种存在，类似于史蒂夫的但更强大，他可以不费力且不打破地抓住它。

巴基的眼睛睁大了。苦闷酸涩的恐惧从他的皮肤滚了下来。“妈的！”

托尼的心跳了起来；巴基咒骂着，不知怎么地把所有的拼图碎片完美地拼合在托尼的脑海里。

就在刚刚，他们形成了联结。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望热心的小伙伴们能够积极反馈，我会改正的，谢谢大家。


End file.
